Love's Music
by Princessofspades12
Summary: It was John's 21st birthday and he wanted to celebrate at a club. During a game of truth or dare, Jade refuses to do hers. Her penalty? To make out with the hot DJ, Dave Strider. DAVEXJADE BECAUSE IT'S ADORABLE AND SHOULD TOTALLY BE CANNON! M for some light smut
1. Chapter 1

"remind me why we're here again?" Jade asked Rose. She didn't like places like this. The pulsing music gave Jade a headache and all the people grinding against each other made her uneasy. "Because..." Her brother, John, chimed in. "We're celebrating my 21st birthday, and this is what I wanted to do." John smiled his most adorable, buck toothed smile and Jade sighed. John was her little brother, but they had always been more like best friends who lived in the same house. Anyway, she just couldn't ever say no to that smile. Sometimes it infuriated Jade how much John could get away with with that smile.

John didn't really celebrate his birthdays all that much, but this year he could actually go to the clubs with his friends, which was precisely what he wanted to do. He and Jade had known Rose since they were ten. For along time, they talked to Rose over a website called 'pester chum' because she lived on the other side of the countrey, but she moved to Washington for collage and they could actually see her in person.

John had also met Karkat over pester chum. Jade didn't particularly like him at first, but he actually wasn't that bad and after a while, they became friends. He had lived in Washington his whole life, but neither of them knew that until a few years ago.

Karkat had insisted on bringing his girlfriend, but it was a little hard to convince John of it. Terezi did try to kill him once. It was kind of a sore spot, but they got along okay now. Jade never really had much of an opinion on her before. They didn't talk much and she didn't intend to change that.

"So other than dance and drink, what else do people do at clubs?" John asked. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Once again John, you have proven your ignorance. There is nothing else! Well, except maybe pick up random strangers and try to convince them to have sex..."

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Jade suggested. "What are we, in grade school?" Karkat snapped. "Aw, come one Karkles, it'll be fun!" Terzi said and kissed his cheek. She proceded to kiss his neck and jaw until he finally caved. "Fine, anyone else game?" He finally asked. "Alright, but I think it wouldd be fun to add a penalty." Rose said. "Like what?" John asked.

Rose smirked. "If you're given a dare and you don't do it, you have to makeout with someone of the person who dared yous' choosing. If you're given a truth and you don't do it, you have to play a game of pocky with the person here you're most repulsed by." Jades eyes widened. "B-but that could hurt the person's feelings!" She stated. "Then you better tell the truth." John added.

Jade gulped. "Okay, sounds like fun." She finally said. "John, truth or dare?" Jade asked. "Dare." He said, squriming with excitement. "Okay... I dare you to kiss the bartender without laughing, giggling or explaining yourself." She said. The bartender was a slender woman with long brown hair and a small metal ring going through her lip.

He walked up to the bar and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She wirled around and before she could ask "can I help you?" John grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, you said "Thanks" And walked back to his friends.

"I hope you guys are happy! She tasted like cat-food and ciggeretts!" He snapped. Jade burst into a fit of giggles and tossled John's hair. "Sorry, but that was really funny!" She said and he glared at her.

The rest of the game was pretty fun. Karkat was asked how far he had gone with Terezi, Terezi had to try to make Karkat blush, Rose had to take four jello shots and drunk text her girlfriend, Kanya, and John was asked if they was one person in this club he could bang, who would it be.

It was all fun and games until things came around to Jade. "Jade, truth or Dare?" John asked. "Um...Dare." She said. John thought about this a moment and a smirk streched across his lips. "Okay, sis, I dare you to steal a bottle of booze." Jade's eyes widened. "No no no no no! I refuse! Are you trying to get me arrested?" She sqeaked. John's smirk grew wider. "Okay, it's that or make-out with the person of my choice."

"Fine! I don't care! Anything is better than that!"

"Okay Jade, you have to make-out with..." John looked around the club, looking for the perfect target. He pointed up at the balcony were the DJ was stationed. "Him." John finally said. Jade's eyes widened. "What! Are you carzy?" She asked. "I can't! He's working!"

John smirked again. "Well, catch him when he's on break." Jade gulped an looked up at him. He was really cute. He had light blond hair and a tall build. He wasn't lanky, but he wasn't incredible muscualr either. Over his eyes, he wore a pair of black shades. He was so cool. After the song was over, he took off his head phones and put in a CD. This was Jade's chance.

She walked up the stairs in that back of the club and walked down the hall. Finally, she found a door marked 'DJ' and she knocked on it. He opened the door and before he could open his mouth to speak, Jade started babbling. "Okay, so it's my brothers birthday and is friends wanted to play truth or dare and I didn't wanna do my dare because my brothers and idiot, so now I have to make-out with you but I feel really uncomfortable doing so, so is it okay if I stay here for a good five minuets or so?" Jade asked, speaking her words quickly and tending to look down at her feet.

"Wait, slow down, you were dared to do what?" The DJ asked. "Well, I was dared to steal a bottle of liquor, but that was a stupid idea, so now as a penalty, I have to make-out with you." Jade said, her face feeling hot. The DJ smirked an grabbed the back of Jade's head. "Well, then I guess you have to do it." He pressed his lips to hers. Jade was starting to freak out, until she realized that this was his idea and that he wanted it.

But she still didn't even know his name! She pulled away and smiled. "Sorry, but I don't kiss people whose names I don't know." She said and he smirked back at her. "Dave, Dave Strider." He said. "Pleased to meet you Dave, I'm Jade Harely." Jade said and kissed him again. Dave's tongue swept over Jade's lower lip and she opened her mouth so he could enter.

He was skilled. Jade had only every kissed someone once, and it was nothing like this. How long had it been? Was there a time for how long she had to kiss him? It did't matter, Jade didn't want to stop. But like all good things, this had to end because Dave broke away. "Sorry, I gotta get back to work." He said. "I'm sorry again for bothering you." Jade said timidly.

Dave smirked at her. " It's not a problem, but this was fun, Harley, I'd like to hang out sometime." He then turned and went back up to the balcony. Jade couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that..." She whispered to herslef.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned, trying to remember the events of last night. She had been dared to get drunk out of her mind and do some insane shit. Jade had never had a drink in her life, so by her second shot, she was already feeling woozy. She remembered a lot of stumbling and her friends laughing at her. She vaguely remembered seeing John's nose getting red and Karkat not really acting like himself.

She remembered Karkat and Terezi making out most of the night and she thought Rose had passed out in the bathroom. Jade did remember seeing her over the toilet with vomit on the corners of her mouth. Jade had laughed at the time, but now she realized that that was mean of her.

Even though Jade remembered bits and pieces, the majority of the night was a complete blur. She sighed and got out of bed. She really wasn't ready to take on the day, but things had to be done. Jade was just glad that she didn't have any classes this morning.

She made herself toast for breakfast and drank a soda. She really didn't feel good. She took her shower and dressed in a track suit. Maybe jogging would help her feel better. Something Jade didn't tell most people was that she really liked to run. It made her feel healthy and she loved the feeling of the wind brush against her face and her heart rate speed up.

She ran for a good twenty minuets until she realized she had no idea where she was. And she didn't have her phone. Or her wallet. "Fuck..." Jade mumbled to herself. "Harley?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. "Dave?" Jade said, suddenly feeling a little pang of hope. She turned and sure enough, there was that incredibly hot cool kid, standing right behind Jade.

"O my god, I am soooooo glad to see you! See, I was out for a jog and I ran too far and now I don't know where I am! And it looks like it's going to rain..." Great. Just Jade's luck. Dave laughed. "It's Washington, it's always going to rain. I can drive you home, if you'd like." He said, kindly. "Oh, thank you so much! This part of town doesn't look very safe...hey, what are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"I live in those apartments over there." Dave said, nodding his head towards a tall, ratty looking building that looked like it was ready to topple over. Jade suddenly felt really bad. She lived in a large penthouse apartment in the best neighborhood money could buy and went to collage in the best school Washington had to offer. Thanks to her grandfathers passing, she and John were set for life. Their grandfather had been an inventor, as well as an eccentric billionaire. He left nearly ten million to Jade and John. Each.

Dave on the other hand was a DJ at a night club and had to live in a scrappy apartment located in one of the worst parts of town. Jade swallowed her guilt and said "Oh...they look..." She didn't really know how to finish her sentence. "Ugly?" Dave suggested. "It's only temporary. I'm saving up for a bigger place." He said and smiled at her. Jade nodded. "So anyway, I should really get home..." Jade said, trying to change the subject. "Right, yeah, my car's just a few blocks away, come one."

Jade followed Dave to his car and he opened the passengers door for her. Jade didn't talk much throughout the ride, the two just sat in silence. When they got to Jade's apartments, Dave couldn't stop staring. "Holy shit, how rich are you?" He asked. Jade shrugged. "I inherited a lot from my grandfather, so I don't really consider it my money." She said, getting out of the car. "Thank-you for the ride." She said.

"Wait, Harley, are you busy tonight?" Dave asked. Jade's eyes widened. Was Dave going to ask her out. "I have classes until about six, but we could do something at seven." Jade said. "There's this restaurant I"ve been wanting to go to. It's down town and I can pay if it's too expensive." She babbled on. Dave smirked. "Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." He said, and drove off.

Jade couldn't help but smile. It was astonishing to Jade how cool that guy was. Her head felt a little better, but her jog was cut short due to Jade's dreadful sense of direction. She'd have to take a long one tomorrow.

Her classes began at one. She started with her favorite, astrophysics. Space had always fascinated Jade and she wanted to see it some day. She had fallen in love with space when she was thirteen. She was at her grandfather's island when he took her outside to see the meteor shower. It was the most beautiful think Jade had ever seen.

Sure, she had seen a meteor shower or two back home, but this was different. There wasn't any light pollution to block the showers and no cars or people talking to distract her from the sight.

Jade's second class was history, which Jade really didn't mind. Sure, it _could_ be boring at times, but learning about thing that were so long ago was such a neat concept that Jade had to enjoy it.

The rest of Jade's classes really weren't all that entertaining. She had math, and theory of knowledge. Math was fun, but they were only reviewing for a quiz next week. It was theory of Knowledge that Jade found excruciatingly boring. She found the class to be pointless and a waste of her time. After a few more classes rolled by, it was _finally_ six, and Jade couldn't have been happier.

She liked collage, but the day had seemed to drag on, besides, she was excited for her date with Dave. What should she wear? It's a fancy restaurant, so she should wear a fancy dress. Maybe should call Dave and tell him to dress up... No, he'll be fine.

Jade dressed in a dark green, strapless dress that reached her ankles. She also but on a pair of black flats and put her hair up into a tight, clean bun. Well, most of in was in a bun. She let two pieces of hair stay out and she curled them into perfect ringlets. She put on some black mascara, brown eyeliner, skin colored eye shadow, and a soft pink lipstick.

Jade stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She didn't like her glasses. They were big and round and made her look childish. She didn't want them on, but she couldn't see without them. Jade wished she had contact lenses.

She heard a knocking on the door and beamed. _He's here!_ She thought happily. Jade opened the door to find Dave, holding a rose out for her. His blond hair was combed nicely and his breath smelled like mint. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his shades, covering his eyes. "Here, I thought you'd like flowers. I hope I'm to overdre-" Dave cut himself off and looked over Jade. "Never mind. Are you ready?" He asked. Jade smiled and nodded, taking the rose from him. She quickly put it in a water vase as Dave looked around her apartment. It had a huge kitchen, a living room, a screening room, and an indoor pool. The was a set of stairs that went up to the bed rooms, Dave counted five in all, plus three bathrooms.

_Shit, her place is huge..._ Dave thought to himself. "Dave!" Jade called up at him with excitement dripping in her voice. He came downstairs quickly and Jade bounced into his arms, giving him a big bear hug. "I hope you like Italian." She said, smiling sweetly. Dave couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, are you ready now?" He asked and Jade punched him in the arm playfully. "I appreciate sarcasm." She said and Dave laughed.

The restaurant was huge with marble floors and crystal chandeliers. There were paintings on the walls and all the waiters spoke italian. Jade easily translated the words to Dave because she felt it would be rude to ask them to speak english. Jade knew italian very well. She could speak clearly and concisly without having pause to think about what to say next. "So how did you learn Italian?" Dave asked when they sat down.

"My grandfather spoke it. He taught me Italian, Greek, Welsh, Ancient Eygption, French, Spanish, Manderain, Japanese, and Swedish." Jade said. _Holy hell..._ Dave thought. "Wow, that's pretty sweet. So what are you going to school for?"

"I want to be an astrophysicist." She said, smiling politely. _Of course, she wants to be a scientist, and not just any scientist, a physicist. For motherfucking space._ "Must be difficult." Dave said, trying not to sound like an idiot. Jade shook her head. "It's somewhat challenging, but I get through okay. I'm at the top of my class. Of course that's nothing. My friend Rose was accepted into every school she applied for, inculding Yale and Harvard. I don't know why she choose to go to state collage in Washington, though." Jade said. "But that's enough about me, tell me about yourself."

Dave shrugged. "there's not much to tell, really. I pretty much flunked out of highschool and I had to get the rest of my education from my Bro. I was lucky to get my GED. I didn't really want collage and collage sure as hell didn't want me, so I moved from Texas to Washington just to get away.

"Anyway, I pretty much just looked for a job I could do without wanting to kill myself and being a DJ seemed reasonable." Jade nodded and took a sip of water. "You must think I'm a fucking idiot or some shit now..." Jade shook her head. "Not at all! Everyone is smart in different ways. I can not get the hand of musci. I can't play an insturment, I can't write a song, I can't mix songs together and make them sound good, I can't even make a good playlist of songs for parties. I think I tried learning flute in middleschool, but whenever I tried to practice, my dad _and_ my grandpa would yell at me to shut up. You can only take that so many times in your life..."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think you were _that_ bad." He said. "Oh, believe me, I was. John made me promise to never pick up a flute ever again." Jade said, giggling a little. "Okay, you were probably pretty bad, but I don't thnk your english teacher ever called you a retarded neanderthal in front of your entire class. And the principal." Dave said. Jade's jaw dropped. "He did _not_!' Jade said, completely bewildered. Dave nodded. "_She_ did."

Jade laughed. It was a loud, distracing laugh and she couldn't stop. She got stares from the people sitting near her and a few waiters. It was a girly laugh and the uncontrolable kind that makes you want to laugh as well. Through the fit of laughter, the only thing Dave could think was _That's something I wanna hear everyday_


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was delicious. Dave had never had food like that before and he wondered if Jade ate like that every night. He hadn't really been able to read the menu because it was all in Italian, so Jade made a choice for him. It had been some sort of chicken in a white garlic sauce over noddles. It probably had a million different herbs and spices and the chicken was surprisingly tender with absolutely no fat on it.

On the way back to her apartment, Jade wanted to discuss the meal, but Dave had a hard time understanding it all and keeping track of the different Italian phrases. In the end, he just ended up nodding his head and saying "Uh-Hun, yeah..." God this girl was smart.

When outside her door, Jade kissed Dave on the cheek and said "Thank you again for a lovely time." She then walked right into her apartment. Dave smiled to himself. She was so perfect. Okay, maybe one date wasn't enough time to determine this, but Dave was pretty sure he was in love with Jade.

Actually, he had liked her when they made-out at the club. He thought it was cute the way she talked quickly and stuttered when she got nervous, not to mention she was stunningly beautiful and too adorable for her own good.

The date only confirmed his feelings and he wanted to hang out with her again. Except, maybe do something less expensive. The food was delicious, but Dave would have to work overtime for the next two months to make-up for that meal. Sure, he _could_ have let Jade pay. She was incredibly rich and she offered two or three times, but it just wasn't cool to let a lady pay on a date. Not even ironically.

Besides, Dave was happy to pay. Jade was worth it. She was smart, gorgeous, kind, polite, and adorable. She laughed at all of Daves jokes and genuinly believed that Daqve wasn't an idiot, which Dave believed was a miracle in itself. How was this girl still single when Dave met her? She was so perfect.

Jade on the other hand, could find a million things wrong with herself. She was the one who thought Dave was perfect. He was funny, easy going, likeable, and so cool! Jade felt like such a dork around him. She was clumbsy and awkward and she was so afraid that Dave wouldn't like her.

She also felt bad about making him feel so uncomfortable, talking about astrophysics and speaking to the waiters in Italian. She just knew that he thought she was some sort of genius freak.

Jade sighed and stared out the window. Well, it wasn't exactly a window, it was two glass french doors by her living room that opened out to a patio. Whatever it was, it had a nice veiw of the city when Jade sat on her couch.

Anyway, Jade wouldn't be supprised if Dave didn't talk to her again. They exchange phone numbers on the date, but Jade didn't think that would be of much use. Dave didn't like her anyway. She wished he did though, because Jade was completely and utterly in love with Dave.

She wanted to kiss him the way the kissed at the club. She wanted Dave to hold her and place kisses on her face. Jade smiled dreamily at this thought. Wouldn't that be lovely? Jade wondered how Dave could possibly be single, he was so cool. Girls must throw themselves at him. Jade wondered if Dave was a heartbreaker. He didn't seem like the type, but what other reason was there for him to not have a girlfriend? Jade quickly changed out of her fancy dress and into her pajamas. What she didn't know was that the blinds weren't closed and that a certain cool kid was outside her apartment.

Dave hadn't ment to peek at her. He was just walking out of the building and he noticed her changing. He felt uncool, staring at Jade like that, but once he saw, he couldn't stop. She was curvyer than Dave had noticed on the date. She had hardly any fat on her stomach and her legs were really toned and looked muscular. She had large breasts that her cloths hid. Her waist was small, as were her hips and her ass.

Dave also couldn't help but notice how sexy her underwear was. It was dark green and lacey. Her bra had a little red bow on it, as did the top of her underwear. Realzing that this was rude and increibly uncool, Dave turned away and got in his car. On his ride home, he couldn't help but wonder why Jade's clothing didn't show off her body well. It didn't seem big, but it hid everything and made her seem tinier than she actually , It's not like Dave could exactly ask.

Jade didn't notice her blinds were open until she had finished changing. Her eyes widened in horror. The entire wall of her bedroom was a window and with her bright light, anyone walking by would be able to see her changing. _Why wasn't that closed in the first place? I always close it before I leave!_ She thought frantically. She quickly slammed her blinds shut, her face getting pink from embarresment.

She wondered if anyone had watched her change? Not that this neighborhood was known for perverts, but that didn't mean that someone passing by didn't see her. Actually, Jade bet a lot of people passing by saw her, possibly even some people in cars.

_Oh no! What if Dave saw me? God, if he saw my undies, it would give him the wrong idea..._ Jade thought. It's not that Jade wanted to be sexy, she just thought that the "sexy" underwear was more comfortable and she liked getting her bras to match. Anyone on an outside perspective would think that she just wanted to get laid, but it was quit the contrary. Jade was terrified of sex and she wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing.

Anyway, Jade quickly brushed her teeth and climbed into bed with one of her favorite books. She had read this particular book four times and she still wasn't tired of it. She always liked to read before going to bed. It relaxed her mind and made her feel sleepy and she would be out like a light by 8:30

Dave on the other hand, was kept busy almost all night. He would mix some beats and create a new playlist for work. This took hours and he often didn't get to bed until about 3 AM. Tonight was no exception. He was stumped on what to do for a while and it took forever to finally finish the extra long playlist.

He slept in late, as always and it wasn't until one when Dave finally woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked sleepily. "Oh no, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I can call back later. This is Jade, by the way." Dave smiled to himself at how Jade was stuttering again. It was adorable. "No, I've been up." Dave lied to calm her down. "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're busy tonight." Jade asked with more ease in her voice. Dave sighed. He wished he was free. "Sorry babe, I have to work." Dave said, feeling a little disapointed. "Right..." Jade said, as if she expected it. Then something clicked in Dave's head. "Why don't you come with me? It could be fun and I could teach you about music when I'm on break." He suggested.

"O my God, yes! That sounds like sooooo much fun! What time? What should I wear?" Jade asked excitedly. Dave almost laughed. She sounded like a little kid. "I have to go to work at six, so I'll pick you up at five and it really doesn't matter what you wear."

Jade smiled broadly. So Dave did like her! "Okay! I don't have classes, so that shouldn't be a problem. I'll see you at five!" Jade hung up and jumped up and down in excitement. She almost danced aound her room singing "I'm dating Dave, I'm dating Dave!" But she didn't. Instead, she fixed herself lunch and began getting ready for her date.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4:45. Jade was patiently waiting for Dave to come by. She finally saw his car pull up and she began undressing. When Dave looked up, Jade waved to him. She was again, in her underwear. This time it was teal with little gray bows on it. When Dave waved back, she slammed her blinds closed and proceed to change. She had chosen a gold Tank-top covered in sequence and black booty shorts with black stilettos and a dark green ribbon tied around her neck. As soon as Jade finished changing, she heard a knock on her door.

She almost squealed with excitement and ran downstairs, her heels clicking against the wooden staircase. "Hi!" Jade said and gave Dave a big bear hug. "Hey..." He said, with a smile and hugged her back. Jade broke away, but Dave's arms were still around her waist. She pressed her lips to his and linked her arm through his when they broke away.

"I'm really excited." She said, squirming like a puppy

"Why? It's really not all that interesting." Dave said and kissed her forehead.

Jade shrugged. "I think it is."

Dave just smiled at her and walked down the hallway to his car. The drive was somewhat awkward. Dave didn't talk much and Jade was getting egar and impatient. When they got into the parking lot, Dave opened the door for her and she laced her fingers with his.

The club hadn't opened yet, but there was already a huge line to get inside. Dave walked up to the VIP line and stared up at the bouncer. She was tall and athletic looking with her auburn hair pulled back into a bun and she had a very stern look on her face. Jade would guess she was about in her mid to late forties just off of her random gray hairs and the few wrinkles around her mouth.

"Hello Dave." She said in a very serious, business like tone. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Jade, my girlfriend." He said, wrapping one arm around Jade's waist and pulling her closer.

The woman looked Jade up and down. "Hm." She finally said and opened the door. Jade was surprised at how clean and organized the place looked. The tables were wiped down, as was the dance floor. The bar had been cleaned and the booze were arranged nicely in. There was a man behind the bar clean of glasses and a janitor just finishing cleaning the windows.

"Come on Harley, I have to set up." Dave said, pushing Jade a little towards the stair case. Jade nodded and headed up the stairs. The DJ's room was almost as big as her bedroom. The walls were painted a dark red, as was the rug. The floors themselves were hardwood and there was a white couch sitting in the middle of the room. Right in front of the couch was a glass coffee table and to it's left was a white armchair. There was a fireplace way in the back of the room, which looked fairly modern and clean.

In the front of the room were two glass french doors that opened to the balcony where the turntables were set up. Jade nodded in approval of the room. It was clean and nice and looked kind of like the living rooms you see on magazine covers.

"So Jade," Dave started. "What was with that whole deal about waving at me half-naked?"

Jade gulped and bit her lip. "Um...I don't know, I suppose I wasn't really thinking...sorry..." Jade said quickly, like she always did when she was nervous. Dave's smirk grew a bit. "You don't have to apologize..." He said. "I thought it was cute." He took Jade's chin in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Jade wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and kissed back.

It was a perfect moment until the knocking at the door shattered it. "That's my cue." Dave said, walking to the turntables. Jade sighed and sat down on the white couch. It was soft and she sank into it. Jade had to admit, the music was pretty good. Dave really knew his way around the turntables, it was fascinating to watch.

Jade wished she had some sort of musical talent, like Dave. After about an hour, Jade was entirely bored. She didn't want to leave, but what could she possibly do? Dave was working. Jade sighed and stood up. She hugged Dave from behind and stood on her toes to plant kisses on his neck.

Dave tensed up. He could feel Jade's breasts pressed against his back and her warm breath on his neck made him shiver. "Don't let me distract you." She whispered in his ear. "Just keep mixing."

Dave tried to focus but it was harder and harder to do so with Jade kissing him. Finally, Dave just put in a play list and decided to take a break. He turned around and kissed Jade, wrapping his arms around her waist. They walked back into the room and Jade pulled Dave onto the couch. He was lying on top of her and she smirking up at him. "Well cool kid, you've got a pretty girl under you and a little while to do as you please, what will you do?" She asked teasingly.

Dave's eyes widened under his shades and he laughed out of embarrassment. "Let's not rush into to anything we'll regret, Harley." He said, smirking. Jade pouted and wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. "You're no fun." She said and pressed their lips together. Then there was a knock on the door, forcing them to break their kiss. Dave grit his teeth and sighed. "What is it?" Jade asked.

"Fuck if I know. It might be important, but it's probably just another girl who wants me." Dave said, sounding agitated. "Right, that must be annoying." Jade said sadly, not meeting his gaze. Dave mentally face-palmed himself. God, he was an idiot.

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant. It's just that now I have you, I don't really have any tolerance of another girl trying to hit on me." Dave explained. "Either way, you should probably answer the door." Jade replied with a small smile. Dave nodded and got up to answer the door.

Like Dave predicted, it was just another girl. She was short and curvy with bleach blond hair and icy-blue eyes. She smiled up at Dave with stunningly white teeth. "Wow..." She said in a high-pitched, girly voice. Dave Clenched his teeth together and glared at her, not that she could see through the shades.

"Do you need something?" Dave asked as politely as he could. The girl stared up at him with the most innocent smile possible. "So mysterious..." She whispered. "What's behind the glasses?" She began reaching for his shades when Dave slapped her hand away. "Stop!" He said firmly. She tilted her head at him. "Oooo, a secret! I'll find it out soon or later." She whispered and almost touched her lips to Dave's when Jade's voice came from inside the room. "Hey baby, what's taking so long?"

The woman stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company." She said. She peeked around Dave and saw Jade sitting n the couch, playing with a lock of her hair. "Seriously?" She asked Dave with a condescending tone in her voice. Dave glared at her and slammed the door in her face.

"Sorry babe," Dave said, returning to the couch. Jade shook her head. "It's no problem, but who was it?" Dave shrugged. "Some girl." He answered shortly. He kissed Jade's cheek and sat next to her on the couch. He draped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his torso. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"When do you have to get back to your job?" Jade asked after a few minuets. She could feel Dave's shoulder's lift and heard a small sigh escape his lips. "Ten minuets?" He guessed and Jade nodded, "Well, then we should enjoy the time we have." She said and pressed a small kiss to Dave's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks. It had been two weeks Jade had spent with that cool kid and she couldn't have been happier. In those two weeks, the two had gone on many dates. Even if they weren't proper dates, they had hung out and then hanging out led to intense make-out sessions. Any other circumstances, Jade wouldn't kiss anyone this early in a relationship, but she felt safe with Dave. His presence filled her stomach with a fluttery feeling and made her think about if she said the right thing or not. Her palms got a little sweaty when she was around him, which was more than a little embarrassing. Jade never wanted Dave to know what she was feeling, because if he found out, Jade would have to kill herself.

Dave was the opposite. He wanted Jade to know how much he loved her. He tried to say it without being too forward, he tried to whisper 'I love you' when she feel asleep in his arms, he even tried to get her to tell him. But, Dave's efforts failed continuously and it made him frustrated, in a totally ironic manner. At this point, how much he loved Harley gave him a headache.

He knew Jade loved him, he also knew that she was too scared to admit it, so on their date tonight, Dave decided, he would right out and admit it. He would tell her how much he loved her and he would kiss her and hold her. Doubt wasn't an option. Dave was too cool to doubt himself, even ironically, he knew this would work.

_~Time Skip~_

four hours later, Dave found himself sitting on Jade's couch awkwardly while he waited for her to finish crying. _I fucked it up... _He thought to himself. Threw off his shades and rubbed his eyes. It didn't matter, Jade was in another room, she wouldn't see his freakish eyes.

Dave had confessed to Jade, but he did it wrong. As soon as Jade had opened the door, Dave hugged her and kissed her. When she had pulled away, she giggled and looked at him slightly confused. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" She had asked. Dave had smirked, confident this would work. He grabbed Jade's hand and lead her to the couch. "Hey so, Jade, I got something to say." She said, his confidence shrinking a bit. "So like shit's been happening fast between us and I wanted to tell you..."

"Oh my God..." Jade whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"No no no no no no no no! This isn't supposed to be happening, not yet! No! Please, just stop, please."

"Whoa, why are you all bat shit crazy all of a sudden?"

"Please, stop! I... I don't want this to be happening, not yet. I don't know you, we hardly know each other and your trying to tell me you love me? No!"

Dave knit his eyebrows together when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Please, please, please stop talking! I need to be alone."Then she stood up and ran away, her hands covering her tear streaked face.

An hour later, and Jade was still locked in her room crying. Dave felt a wave of nausea pass over him and water form in the corners of his eyes. Dave strider wouldn't cry, no matter how much he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. How could he have possibly messed that up? How the fuck?

Dave sighed in frustration and got up to leave, when Jade came back down and hugged him from behind. "Please don't go." She whispered. Dave's eyes widened and he turned around slowly. "I thought you were mad at me."

"No, of course not, I was just-" What ever Jade was going to say was cut off as she stared at Dave. That's when he remembered that he threw his shades to the ground. _God fucking dammit, Strider!_ He cursed to himself. Jade was still staring at his eyes, when she reached up and kissed him. "Your eyes..." She said, as if she was in a trance. "Pretty hideous, huh?" He asked, feeling very self conscious. Jade shook her head. To her, they were like little ruby's. Gorgeous.

"They're beautiful..." She said, completely entranced. "You should take off your glasses more often." She sai and smiled widely. _God, she's adorable_. Dave thought and smiled a little back. He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. Jade didn't like it genital. She slammed her lips to his and liked his lips for entrance. Dave pulled away. "Now hold on." He said, a hint of a Texan drawl in his voice that Jade had never heard before.

"Why did you freak out when I tried to tell you I love you?" Jade shrugged and turned away from him. "I assumed it was some cruel joke. In middle school and high school, boys would toy with my feeling just to get a laugh. I was known as desperate Jade as a freshman because I said yes to every boy who would ask me out and cried when they duped me. I was terrified it was happening again."

Dave was horrified by this story. Dave wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'll never do that to you, I promise." He reassured. Jade smiled lightly and hugged Dave tight. "Dave, I love you too. I know it's early in the relationship, but I've never felt this way about anyone." Dave smiled back and kissed her for a long time. He didn't break for air, he wanted Jade to break the kiss, but she didn't either. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and he put his hands on her hips. "Fuck Jade, I love you so fucking much." He whispered against her lips. This was so uncool, but Dave didn't give a shit. He wanted her to know how much her loved her.

Jade giggled. "I love you to." She whispered. She was then greeted by Dave tongue in her mouth. She still didn't understand why this brought her so much pleasure, but God, it was amazing! She closed her eyes and let Dave work his magic. When they finally broke away, they sat back down on the couch and Jade wrapped her arms around Dave's torso. She rested her head on his chest. Dave Drapped an arm around Jade shoulder and kissed her forhead. Soon enough, Jade difted off to dreamland, as did Dave. They woke up the next morning in each others arms, not daring to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade couldn't help but smile at the feeling of Dave's chest moving up and down as he breathed. Jade liked the fact that his arms were so strong and the wrapped around her torso as if they were a seat belt. She even liked hearing the sounds of his soft breath as he slept. She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest. Jade Let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer to her sleeping boyfriend. God, she loved him.

Dave stirred awake within a few minuets. He blinked a few times and tried to remember where he was. He was rather forgetful in the morning. He felt Jade's head rested against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her protectively. _That's right..._ Dave thought, the events of last night rushing back to him. He kissed the top of Jade's head and she immediately lifted her head. "Good Morning!" Jade said, cheerily with a big smile. _Who the hell is so happy this early? _

"Morning..." Dave yawned and stretched. He sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his light blond hair. _Holy shit, that's greasy._ "Can I take a shower?" He asked, still trying to wake up. Jade nodded, the big smile still on her face. "Sure, what do you want for breakfast?" Dave paused. "Whatever you have, I guess." he said. Jade thought a moment and smiled. "Okay. The showers upstairs, although, I don't have a change of cloths for you." Dave shrugged. "That's fine." He replied and started to walk up stairs.

Jade sighed and walked into the kitchen. She got out cheese, onions, mushrooms, ham, eggs, bacon, pancake mix, and four slices of toast. She was determined to please her boyfriend and, dammit, that's what she would do. She fried the bacon in a pan while simultaneously mix the eggs together and pouring them in a pan. She sauteed the mushrooms and mixed together the pancake mix and pouring cups of the batter into another pan. She put the toast in her toaster and poured orange juice.

Jade was almost down making the pancakes when Dave cam back downstairs. His hair was wet and he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Something smells delicious. What are you making?" He asked. Jade didn't reply. Her eyes were locked on Dave's bare torso. He had more muscle underneath his cloths than Jade thought. Jade finally tore her eyes away and smiled up at him. His shades were back on, which Jade thought was a little disappointing, his eyes were gorgeous.

"Do you like mushrooms and onions?" She finally asked. Dave was a little surprised by her question. "Uh...I guess, why?" Jade's smile grew. "Great! Just a second, I think the pancakes are done." And done they were. They were a perfect golden brown color and the smell wafted through the kitchen. Nothing was burned, everything was perfect.

Jade cut the mushroom, onion, and ham omelet in half and put one half on each plate. She also added a large stack of pancakes, four strips of bacon, and two slices of toast. Dave's eyes widened underneath his shades. "You didn't have to..."

"Yes I did, now eat." Jade said in a motherly tone. The intoxicating smell of the food made Dave's mouth water and the perfect golden brown color of both the pancakes and the toast made his stomach growl. Dave dug into the food and was utterly amazed when it touched his tongue. "Oh my god..." He mumbled with a mouth full of food. Jade looked up from her own plate and smiled. "How is it?" She asked, hope coating her words. "Delicious." Dave replied, taking another bite of pancakes. Jade smiled wider. "I'm glad you like it."

Not long enough later, The two both had empty plates and full stomachs. "I didn't know you could cook." Dave said. Jade nodded. "I picked up on it when I moved into this apartment. I figured that I had this nice kitchen, I might as well use it." They sat in silence for a moment until Jade spoke up again. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to do something today. We've gone on so many formal dates, I thought maybe we could do something more carefree." "What do you have in mind?" Dave asked. Jade grinned. "I'm glad you asked."

About two hours later, Dave found himself getting his ass whooped by a 120 pound girl at bowling. It was Jade's turn again. She was about fifty points ahead of Dave already and this was only her fifth throw. She knocked down 9 of the 10 pins on her first try and the last one with her eyes closed. Dave groaned. She was amazing and he sucked. He threw the ball and, again, got a gutter ball. Jade smiled half-heartedly. "It's okay, different people are good at different this." She said.

Dave smiled. How the fuck can someone possibly be _that_ nice? It was Jade's turn again after Dave knocked over one pin. _**One pin. **_Jade made another strike. She cheered and jumped up and down in excitement. She ran over and hugged Dave in excitement. He couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. "There's really nothing to be excited about, you get strikes almost every time." He said.

"I know," Jade replied. "But it's still fun to get them!" Dave's smile faded the slightest bit and he muttered something like "Yeah, I wouldn't know..." He got up and threw the ball. He knocked over five pins, which was actually good for the way Dave had been playing. Jade clapped and smiled. "Good job." She said, smiling. Dave wanted to roll his eyes and snap something back, but he didn't. He knew Jade genuinely meant it. He threw the ball again and knocked over...no, that can't right.

Dave had to looked again, he didn't believe his eyes. Jade Squealed and jumped up and down. She hugged Dave and planted a short, firm kiss on his lips. Dave did it. He knocked them all over. It wasn't a strike and he was still losing pretty bad, but it was a step up, and honestly, Dave was proud of himself.

"Good job, cool kid." Jade said happily. Dave smirked and hugged her back. "Yeah...I still suck at this game." He replied and kissed Jade's cheek. The rest of the game was pretty fun. Dave still lost, but only by a few points. Jade was just happy to play. They played another game, and then a third. It was actually quit enjoyable.

By the time they finished their seventh game and an entire pizza for lunch, it was beginning to get dark out. Dave had to get to work soon. "Jade pouted when he told her he had to leave. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Dave smiled at her. "Yeah. I'll call you, okay?" Jade nodded enthusiastically. "Okay! See you later, cool kid." She said walking away. Before Jade walked out the door, she turned and blew a kiss in Dave's direction.

He Waved goodbye and turned to walk out the other way. It wasn't until three hours into Dave's shift when it hit him. Jade was his girlfriend, the best girlfriend he had ever had. He knew that, but it wasn't until today, when they had been doing something so casual and playful, that Dave realized it. Jade wasn't just his girlfriend, she was also his best friend.

Aw! Wasn't that a sweet ending? Okay, so here's the thing, I won't be able to update for a week or two because I'm going on vacation to Ohio (don't judge, Ohio's fun) sorry guys! I'll try to update a lot when I get home.

-Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12


	7. Chapter 7

Dave sat on an uncomfortable chair, waiting for his plane to board. Jade was sitting next to him, reading a book and humming happily. At some point, she put her book down and smiled at Dave. "Are you excited?" She asked. Dave shrugged and remained poker faced. "I guess, but you still haven't told me what it is that we're doing." He replied.

Jade cocked her head to the side. "We're going to California." She said, not exactly understanding what Dave ment. "Yeah, I know, but _why_ are we going?" Jade's smile grew wider. "That's for you to find out." She said and poked Dave on the tip of his nose. He rolled his eyes and dropped the subject.

It was a couple of days ago when Jade had asked him to fly out to California with her. She had showed up at his apartment at around one in the afternoon, seeming rather excited and anxious. Dave, having just woken up, answered the door in his pajama's, which were just his the cloths he had worn the day before, except his shirt.

Jade took one look at his bare torso, and her eyes immediately widened. A large blush spread across her face and Dave couldn't help but smile at how innocent she was. "I- I'm really sorry, did you just wake up? I can come back later." Dave also couldn't help but notice that Jade was looking everywhere, but at him.

He smirked and said, "no you didn't wake me. Come in." She obliged and followed Dave into his apartment. "So what's up?" He asked, once Jade was situated. "Oh... um... I was going to fly out to California in three days and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She still sounded a bit embarresed, which Dave found very adorable.

He thought about it for a moment. After being in Washington for so long, Dave was sick of the rain and needed to see some sunshine. "Where in California?" He asked. Jade smiled again, feeling slightly less embarresed. "Malibu."

_Malibu._ Dave thought. He hadn't been to California since he was ten and Malibu had lots of georgus beaches. The fact that he could see Jade in a swimsuit and maybe do it in the sand... Well, probably not that, but a guy could hope. Finally, Dave agreed. "Yay! I can pay for your plane ticket, I have frequent flyer points with an airline and the next ticket I get is only about ten dollars, so you don't have to worry about it."

Dave smirked back at her. "Wait hold on." he said, standing up and walking to the other end of his room. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a ten. "Here, to pay you back." Dave said. Jade tried to refuse the money, but eventually she gave up and took it.

Three days later, Dave wasn't as excited anymore. Sure, he wa going on a trip with his amazing girlfriend, but Jade hadn't told him anything and whenever he asked, she got queit and mysterious. He had figured he'd find out when he got there, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Finally, they began boarding the plane. Jade must've flown a lot, because she managed to get first class seats at the price of one coach ticket and one ten dollar ticket.

Waiting in line was somewhat of a bore and it took the plane another thrity minuets to take of. By the time it actually did, Dave was asleep. Jade smiled at how adorable Dave was when he slept. She grabbed his hand, which was resting on the arm rest, and gave it a playful squeeze, which nudged Dave awake.

Jade giggled and kissed Dave's cheek. "Sorry to wake you." She said, with her ususal smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes. Dave leaned over and pecked her lips. "How long is the flight?" He asked. "About two hours and fifteen minuets." Jade replied. Dave nodded and reached into his carry-on for his iPod. Jade returned to reading her book. In two hours, the plane arrived to the airport, fifteen minuets early. Jade was squirming and couldn't wait to get off the plane.

After they got off and picked up their bags and picked up the rental car, They drove to their hotel. Jade had just booked a one bedroom at a Hilton near the airport. It was cheap and she had found a good price for it. Once checked in, Dave noticed that there was only on bed in the room. Jade hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "This is going to be really fun! I'm so excited!" She said. Her excitement remined Dave of a little kid going to an amusment park or the toy store or some shit. It was cute.

He wrapped his arms around Jade's waist and pull her closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers. Warm and soft, the kiss was gentel and long, lasting nearly thirty seconds before Dave had to breath, but even then, they stayed close and Dave rested his forhead on Jade's. He unwrapped his arms from her waist to grab her hands and lace their fingers together. Jade smiled at him and leaned in for another kiss, when there was a knock at the door.

Jade went to answer it, only to see John's smiling face. "Yay! You're here! I'm so glad you could make it!" Jade exclaimed and hugged John. He smiled back and peered around her to see Dave, standing in the middle of the room and feeling somewhat awkward, ironically, of course.

John turned back to Jade. "Wait...is that?" He whispered

"That's Dave, yes." Jade whispered back

"But isn't that the DJ from the club?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Jade, how long have you known him?"

"About a month, why?"

"And you're saying you're in love with him? Jade I-"

"Can we please talk about this later?"

John nodded reluctantly and Jade smiled. She turned back to Dave, with the same smile still on her face. "Dave, this is my little brother, John. John, this is my boyfriedn Dave." She introduced. Dave nodded to John and John eyed him carefully. "I have to use the restroom, so you two get to know each other." Jade said, and left to the bathroom.

"Hi." john said, not really knowing what else to say. "Hey." Dave said back, feeling just as uncomfortable as John. After a moment of awkward scilence, John asked the question he'd been wanting to ask for a long time. "Do you love my sister?" He asked. Dave's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Jade, do you love her. Do you want to be with her? Would you do anything to keep her safe? Would you ever hurt her in anyway?"

Dave didn't even hesitate. "I love Jade more than anyone I've ever met and I would never do anything to hurt her." He replied. John nodded. "Good. I'm going to take your word for it, but if you ever do anything that even midly upsets her-"

"I won't, I love her too much to do that."

Jade, who didn't really have to use the bathroom and only went in their to see if they would get along, felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She was just so happy. She burst out of the bathroom and jumped into Dave's arms, planting kisses on his lips over and over again. "Dave, I love you too!" She said and planted a few more kisses on his lips. "I really, really love you!"

John was feeling pretty awkward and uncomfortable at this point. "I should leave, I'll see you tomarrow Jade." He said and slipped out the door. Jade didn't really pay attention. Dave picked her up and Jade wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him a few more times and hugged him close.

"So I guess you heard me, huh?" Dave said. Jade nodded. "I heard every word. I love you too! So much that everytime I'm near you, I feel like I could fly or prove string theory or... or..." Jade struggled for more words, but nothing came out. In her brain, she could think of a million things to say, but her mouth wouldn't let her. "I just really love you more-"

"Than you could ever understand. I know Jade. I love you too. I want to be with you forever. As a matter of fact..." Dave reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He set Jade down and got on his knee. Jade's eyes were about the size of basketballs and her hands were covering her mouth. She tried not to cry from pure joy.

"Jade Harley, I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It doesn't have to happen right away, but..." Dave opened the box and inside was a dimoand ring. It was a little small, but Dave couldn't afford anything bigger. "Someday, I want you to marry me, Jade. I just can't picture my life without you. So, what do you say?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jade couldn't find the right words that she needed to express her joy. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but they were stuck in her throat. All Jade could do was nod her head, her smile bigger than ever. Dave smiled back and took her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger. Jade gasped.

"It looks so beautiful, Dave!" She said, staring at the little, sparkling dimoand. Dave took her hands in his own and rested his forhead on hers. "It's not as beautiful as you." He whispered and proceeded to kiss her when they broke apart, he said, "Like I said, we don't have to get married right away. We can wait a few years before even thinking about a wedding. I just want you to wear the ring so that I know we'll get married someday, almost like a promise ring, but stronger."

Jade couldn't help the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She hugged his tight and planted kisses all over his face. "I love you so much! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" She repeated over and over inbetween kisses. Dave smiled and hugged her closer, enjoying her embrace and hoping to never let.

_~Timeskip~_

After that, they had decided to go out to dinner to celebrate. It was a nice resturant and the prices weren't _too_ ridiculus. They held hands across the table and stared into each others eyes for most of the meal. "You know, it's funny," Dave started. "I was panning on proposing to you right here tonight, but now we're here to celebrat our engagment." Jade smiled. "Now that really is irony, isn't it?" Jade asked. Dave smiled. "Eveerything is ironic if you really think about." He said. Jade eyed him. "Uh-huh, then can I have an example?" She asked, skeptically.

Dave shrugged. "Nope, I can't give you one. You just have to have the Strider mind-set to understand." Jade scoffed. "Of course, how could have thought otherwise?" She asked, sarcastically. Dave smirked. "I thought you didn't like sarcasm." Jade cocked her head to the side. "When did I say that?" She asked. "On our first date. You don't remember?"

Jade's eyes widened. "No, I'm surprised you do! All this time and you remember random little comments from our first date? How?"

"Because I'm an amazing fiance." Dave said, a bit egotistically.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what it is, hehehe." Her laugh was so cute and somewhat childish that Dave smiled. Like on their first Date, Dave couldn't help but think _That's something I wanna hear everyday_. Only now, that could and _would_ become a reality. It wasn't until that very moment that the reality of what Dave had asked of her, what he had actually said, sunk in. Dave Strider was going to marry Jade Harley, and he couldn't have been happier.

What Dave didn't know, was that Jade's reality hadn't sunk in. She was still in shock about the whole thing. She didn't in anyway, regret her answer. She very true to what she had said, but the fact that she would marry Dave was still in the very back of her mind and she was having a bit of a struggle comprehending it. She loved Dave, too much to put words into, but to her, they were still just dating. In away, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe this way, she wouldn't over think it an ruin everything.

After dinner was over, the two of them found themselves back at their hotel, already getting ready for bed. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right out." Jade said, heading to the bathroom. Dave nodded and began changing as well. Really, all he had to do was take off his shirt and his shades. When Jade came back out, a wide blush spread across her face. She let her gaze fall to the floor and she stammered in embarresment. "I...um...s-s-sorrry...I didn't mean to..." Dave smiled and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss and a little hug, which only made her blush even more. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." He stated and walked into the bathroom.

_O, come on Jade, if you two are going to get married, you have to get used to seeing him shirtless._ Jade thought. It was true, she knew it was, but she was still rather timid about it. Jade had never been as serious of a relationship before and she wasn't used to it. Jade had never desired for anyone. Well, anyone except Dave, but even then it was only for hugs and small pecks on her lips. Occasionaly make-out sessions, but thats as far as she would ever go. Ever. Actually, Jade really didn't have and physical desires for Dave. She desired for him to be there for her, to love her with all his heart and to take care of her. Which, to Jade, was all she needed to prove that she truly loved Dave, instead of lusting after him. Well, unless wanting hugs counted as lusting.

Dave couldn't exactly say he felt the same. He did love Jade. He loved her som much it hurt and he would never push her to do anything, but that didn't stop him from wanting it. He sometimes fantizied about it. He wanted to hear what it sounded like when she moaned and whimpered. He wanted to make her scream his name.

But, again, Dave would never push that on her. He also wanted her to feel comfortable around him and wanted her to be able to trust him with anything. Dave really, really did love Jade, but that could never stop his lust for her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade snuggled next to Dave as they both prepared to drift off to dream world. She had decided, instead of her normal Polyester pajamas, she would wear Dave's shirt to bed. It was far to large on her petite frame. So large that the bottom of the shirt was almost to her knees. It was comfortable and, in a way, it mad her feel closer to Dave.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Jade's head reated on his bare chest. His skin was warm and she could hear his heart pumping in his chest. Jade smiled in content. It was soothing, listening to Dave's heart beat and to feel his chest move up and down as he breathed. Soon, their breathing was in sync.

Neither of them could fall asleep, though. They both wanted to stay up and enjoy the others company. Jade was completely content satying up all night with Dave's arms wrapped around her. Eventually, the both drifted off into dreamland and didn't return until late the next morning.

When they woke up, they were still wrapped in each others arms. "Good morning." Jade muttered sleepily. She sat up and ywaned, blinking the sleep from her eyes and put on her glasses. By the time Jade had taken her shower and gotten dressed, Dave was still trying to find the will to sit up. Jade shook his shoulder a bit. "Get up sleepy head. Don't you want breakfast?" She said. Dave groaned and slowly sat up, yawning.

He rubbed his eyes and put his shades on. "Do you need you need to take a shower?" Jade asked. Dave shook his head and yawned again. "No, I took one last night. I'll just go change." He replied and started getting out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and started heading to the bathroom. Jade's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, it's John. Are you coming today?"

Jade had completely forgotten about her and her brothers plans for today. She quickly nodded her head before realizing John couldn't see her. "Yeah! Definatley, We just woke up late, that's all. I'll meet you there in a little while, it's a few hours for the drive." John didn't reply for a moment.

"That's fine, I guess," He said, slowly and carefully. "It doesn't open for a couple hours anyway. Hey, are you gonna stay over night with me, Rose, and Kanaya?"

Jade bit her lip in thought. "Will there be enough room for two more?"

"Of corse. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Then I guess so. I'll see you in, like, two hours, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Jade hung up right when Dave stepped out of the bathroom. "Um, Dave, do you think we could maybe skip breakfast this morning? We really have to be somewhere."

Dave nodded. "Sure, where are we going?" Jade instantley smiled. "Yay! But I can't tell you what we're doing! Nope, that would ruin the surprise." Dave rolled his eyes under his shades. "Fine, whatever, let's just get going."

_~Time Skip~_

"Jade, was this really nessicary?"

"Yes! I can't have you peaking and recignize where we're heading, now can I? Besides, it's only, like, fifteen minuets away at this point."

Dave sighed. Right before the had left, she had put a sleeping mask over his eyes so that he couldn't see a thing. It was ridiculus, mainley because how the hell would he be able to recignize where they were going!? It had been severel years since Dave had been to California and even longer since he had been to Malibu.

After what seemed like an enternity and a half, the car stopped and Dave could hear the opening and closing of the driver side door. And then his own door. "Okay, you can take the blind fold off." Jade said, in an overly excited tone. Dave obliged. At first, he didn't see anything parctiularly special. Mainly it was iron gates with large crowds of people crowding around them. He looked over to Jade, who was smiling widely.

"Come on! You can't say you're not excited or happy to be here!" She said, a hint of a whine in her voice. Dave's eyebrows knit together. That when he noticed the sign. His eyes widened underneath his shades and his mouth opened just the tiniest bit. Dave had never been here. He'd wanted to go since he was little, but his bro always said it wasn't cool, not even ironically.

"Have you never been to Disneyland before, Dave?" Jade asked. Dave shook his head. He couldn't really speak at the moment. Jade giggled, probably at the fact that a twenty-two year old man was in a shocked scilence over Disneyland. "Come one, silly! I really want to ride the roller costers and the lines get soooooo long!" Jade said pulling at his arm.

Dave nodded, his shock over. Once in the park, Jade found John, Rose, and Roses girlfriend, Kanya, near the entrance. "Hi!" She shouted, waving to them. John smiled and waved back, just as enthusiastically. Both Rose and Kanya gave warm smiles and small waves to her. "Hi guys! This is my boyfri- I mean, fiance, Dave!" She said. Rose tilted her head a bit and smiled at Dave. "Nice to see you again, Dave." She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Wait, hold on!" Jade said, stepping inbetween them. "How do you know each other?" Rose's smile widened. "Dave is my step-brother, you mean you didn't know that?" Jade's eyes widened. "No! But I'm glad I know now!" Kanya giggled behind them. "I'm Kanya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, shaking Dave's hand. John tapped Jade's shoulder. "So, are we gonna go on some rides or stand here for another eternity?" he asked.

Jade's eyes widened. "Let's go! I haven't been here since I was twelve." She grabbed Dave's hand and ran toward Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. The line was relatively short and the coster was actually a lot of fun. Actually, most of the rides were a lot of fun. Sure, Dave felt a little uncool walking around without any little kids with them, but he was enjoying himself and Jade seem happy. He liked seeing her happy. "Where to next?" She asked Rose, after getting off Haunted Mansion. Rose checked the map, searching for the closest ride.

"Pirates of the Carribean is near here, is if that's acceptable." She said without looking up from the map. "I'd love to! Is that okay Dave?" Jade asked. Dave shrugged. "I don't see why not." Jade's eyes lit up and she pulled him toward the ride. It was, again, more fun than Dave expected. After that they went on Jungle Cruise and got fast passes of Indiana Jones.

Off to Fantasy Land, which was probably Jade's favorite section of the park. It was always so happy and magical, which was in no way realistic, but that was part of the charm. It was fun to get away from the stress and horrors of real life and pretend everything was wonderful and perfect.

Jade's fovorite ride was always the spinning teacups in Alice and Wonderland. She was able to convince her friends to ride it twice. She was almost tempted to ask them a third time, but figured that would be asking too much. After they rode a couple more rides and use their fast passes fro Indian Jones, everyone was fairly tired and ready for lunch. They ate at a little quick meal place that served mostly just burgers, which was fine. It was still better than most amusment park food and a hell of a lot better than McDonalds.

At the end of the Day, they watched the fireworks at ten o'clock. Jade was sleepy. She was up roughly two hours later than normal. Feeling tried and content, she rested her head on Dave's shouler during the finale and half closed her eyes. They decided to head in for the night. John had rented two hotel rooms in one of the Disneyland resorts, which would have been incredibly expensive, if Rose hadn't offered to pay for her own room. "So Dave, how would you feel about staying here for three more days? I already checked out of our previous hotel, so there's no need to worry about it." Jade asked, as they were leaving the park.

He drapped an arm around Jade's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "That would be awesome." He said, smiling. Jade couldn't have been happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy :P Anyway, I'm finally writing Chapter 10, woohoo! I hope you like it and reveiws are always appreciated :D**

Jade walked through out California adventure with her fingers laced with Dave's. Rose, Kanya, and John had all gave them some "alone time" which basically meant they felt as if they were intruding and wanted them to make out. Not that Jade would _mind_ making out with Dave, but not in a public place, with young children around. That would be really embarressing. They decided to ride California Screamin' first because it was the only roller coster that went upsidedown in the entire park.

Dave loved roller costers and it was adorable how loud Jade would scream on them. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her to shut her up. Of course, Jade loved costers, too, but she also couldn't help but scream on them. She felt a little embarressed about it though, mainly because Dave teased her for it, but also because she felt like a loser. Even the little kids didn't scream as loud as her and she was twenty-one!

The line was really long. It seemed to go on and on. They had been waiting for over fourty minuets and Jade still couldn't see were it ended. It's not that Jade was impatient, but she didn't exactly approve of this. What roller coaster was worth and hour long wait? There isn't. However, the wait was only fourty-five minuets, so that's not so terrible. The ride was actually a lot of fun, but Jade did get glared at for screaming so loud.

After they got of, Dave turned to her with his eye brows raised and his eyes slightly widened under his shades. "Do you want so water, Harley?" Jade turned a light pink anf shook her head. "I'm fine, really." Dave smirked a little. "Are you sure, because you made me hoarse." Jade's cheeks turned a deep red and she looked down at her feet. "N-no, I'm okay..." Dave draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. "Hey, I'm only teasing." He said and kissed her cheek. "But seriously, I think you should get a drink of water."

Jade smiled and punched him in the arm playfully. "Shut up." She said and began walking away from him. Dave chuckled and ran after her.

The rest of the day was just as fun as the day before. Dave's personal favorite ride was still California screamin' but Soarin' was fun as well, as was the ferris wheel and severl others. They met up with the others again for lunch at around 12:30. They talked and laugh and the food was, yet again, really good. Afterwards, the group rode a a hell of a lot more rides, ate dinner and watched the fireworks.

They went back to the hotel to get a good night sleep, but Jade talked excitedly until almost 2:00 in the morning and Dave happily listened. John had go into Rose's room so that they could be alone. After two days, Dave had discovered that he really liked John. He was friendly and cheerful and just over all pleasant to be around. Dave thought maybe they could be really good friends. Jade loved the idea of Dave and John becoming friends, unlike most girls, she had never felt jealous of her brother and she wanted her two most loved ones to get along. Was this girl a saint?

They next day was their last day there. They went back to Disneyland, which Dave may have liked more. Jade definatley did. She never lost her smile or stopped talking when they were in fantasyland and she was so excited everytime they would go on a ride. It was cute, she was like a wriggling puppy. Dave all in all just loved seeing her happy.

The rest of the day, he did what ever he could to make her smile. He kissed her under the castle, he wrapped his arms around her on haunted mansion, and he held her hand when they walked, giving little squeezes every now and then. Everytime he made a romantic gesture, Jade's smile grew wider and wider and she couldn't stop.

She had clamed down a bit, though. She wasn't as excited to get on every ride and she wasn't so talkitive, which made Dave a bit concrened. A bit after lunch, he asked her what was up.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Dave shrugged, tring to fing the right words. "You're just not as happy about being here as you were before."

Jade looked down and her smile faltered. "It's embarressing, a grown woman acting like a three year old. I should be more adult." She mumbled.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Fuck that." he said, which made Jade look up. "You're in Disneyland, enjoy yourself, If you that means acting like a three year old, than by all means, go ahead."

Jade laughed. "I don't think I'll act like a three year old, more like a five year old." She correct, which made Dave smirk. "Come on, babe. Let's go be little kids." And with those last word, they clasped their hands together and ran off to the next attraction.

**Awwww, wasn't that adorable? No? Damn it! Anyway, I realize that Dave is a little OOC in this, but I don't really care. It's hard to make things fluffy and adorable when one of the characters is stoic and keeps a cool facade, you know? Meh, whatever. Anyway, I know it's short but I wrote this late, give me a break. I actually don't know what possesed me to make them go to Disneyland but whatever, I guess I just really like Disney. **

**-Jazzlyn**


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't supposed to hurt her. It wasn't meant to bruise or break her. It was supposed to be a sign of love, compasion, trust even, not something that would make her scream and cry and put her in so much pain. But... she wanted it, didn't she? She asked for more and more, even though Dave could clearly see the tears running down her cheeks and blood oozing onto the sheets. Did he chose to ignore it? Did he want her that much? Was he a monster?

But, she asked for it. It was her idea. Somehow, Dave didn't believe it. She asked for it because she thought he wanted it. She came up with the idea because she was afraid of losing him over this. He didn't deserve her.

But now, wrapped up in their sheets and quivering as if she had seen a ghost, with Dave's arms wrapped around, whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry," over and over again, it seemed as if Dave a tortured her. Tied her to the bed and began whipping her naked body. He might as well have, with how scared and in pain she was.

Now, Dave realized that he could've been more gentle, that he could have let her lead, that they could have avoided all this pain. But they didn't, and no matter how much he wished he could, he couldn't turn back time. The damage had been done and he had broken the only girl he ever loved, the only one he wanted to protect and keep safe and happy, was now scared because of him. Dave realized that he didn't like irony very much anymore.

He kissed the top of her head ever so gentley. He wanted to comfort her, but the more he tried, the worse she seemed to become. He slowly slipped out of the bed and put on his boxers.

"W-where are you going?" Jade stuttered out.

He looked up at her, for once not wearing his shades. He couldn't answer her, not when she looked like that, not when she was naked in _their_ bed, seven months before _their_ wedding, looking like she he was about to shoot her. No, he couldn't tell her.

"I'm getting dressed, so that you'll be more comfortable." Dave lied, realizing that this was the first time his words had been anything but true towards her.

Her gaze sofened and she layed back down. "Dave, don't be sorry, I asked fore this. I wanted it." Glistening tears slid down her face as she attempted to cover herself with their blanket. He crawled back into bed with her and hugged her tightly. He lower lip trembled and she looked as if she was ready to scream. "Let it out." Dave said, knowing that she was keeping her emotions as bottled up as she could. He knew her too well, for it had been three years.

"I...I..." She started, more tears rolling down her face. "I stained the sheets!" She finally shouted, allowing herself to be exposed. Dave tried to keep his eyed locked on her eyes. He wouldn't allow himslef to look any lower than her eyes. He couldn't star at her, not at a time like this.

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and screamed. Not as loud as she had early, but it was a real scream. "Why did I do that!? I'll need to wash them, maybe even get new ones!" She screamed again, a little bit louder this time. Dave knew this wasn't what was bothering her about the entire situation, but this was all she could put into words. All she could even talk about, even though it was such a small part of her furstration.

Dave hugged her tighter. Her soft, fair skin around her legs were bruised, along with her neck and breasts. She looked as if he had beaten her, and he had in his own mind. He had abused her in the worst possible way and to Dave, that was unforgivable. She trusted him to be gentel when she asked, didn't she? She thought he would, right? Either way, it didn't matter. Jade was covered in bruises and bitemarks and Dave had never heard her scream so loud in his lif, even after three years with her.

He kissed her hair again, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Dave..." She finally said. He held her tighter and squinted his eyes shut. This was it, this was the breakup. "...will you help me wash the sheets?" His eyes immediatley flew open in confustion. She didn't want to leave him, even after he left her like this? even after he treated her as a slut in bed and abused her neck and... but let's not go there.

"Jade..." He started, wide eyed

"Yes?" She asked, souding, again, as if she had seen a ghost.

"You're not okay." There it was. What both of them knew, but what neither of them were brave enough to say out loud.

Jade cried. She broke down and hugged Dave in a tight embrace. She didn't stop. Her pillow got soggy, as did Dave's bare chest. "I'm sorry." She finally said when she was able to speak again. "Don't you dare be sorry." Dave practically growled out, his voice thick with irritation. Jade tensed up, she was terrified again. Here it was. Dave was becoming more animal again. He let his emotions control him and didn't listen to his mind. He knew he did this, he had to, but he couldn't help it. It was how he was in bed, rough and unforgiving.

"How dare you be sorry!?" He almost shouted. "How could you? You're not the one to blame here! You're not the one who abused someone they cared about, someone who trusted them! You're not the one to completely let your emotions over run you! I practically raped you Jade, and you dare be sorry about it? It was my fault, not yours, so don't you _ever_ apologize for it."

Jade remained silent. She couldn't process this. "I'm scared Dave." She finally managed to get out. "I... I don't like this. I don't want this. I wasn't ready for sex, I never will be. I don't know why I..." She cut herself off and began tearing up. "You should go find yourself some whore who will jump on you every fucking day!" She shouted.

"What the fuck!? Why the hell would you think I'd want that? Why the everloving fuck would you think that I would want any girl but you?" He yelled back.

"Why would you want me? I don't understand these feelings you have for me. I'm not the type of girl who'd normally be seen with someone like you. I'm not pretty, I'm not cool, I'm not speacil. I'm just another homely girl from down the road." Dave didn't do anything for a moment. He just sat there, not moving, not speaking, nothing.

Then, before Jade knew what was happening, her arms were pinned against the bed post and Dave face was far to close to her own. She didn't mind, they had kissed many times. They had been closer than ever twenty minuets ago, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Dave said, his voice deadly calm.

Jade search his eyes for a sign of the loving, compastionite, super cool fiance she had the day before. But there was nothing. Dave was an animal again. He slammed his lips onto hers and let their forheads touch. Jade was surprised at first, but the she melted into it. It was a nice kiss, a tender one. Nothing comforting or sweet, but nothing filled with lust and passion either. When he pulled away, their foreheads were still touching.

"Don't you _ever_ say that about yourslef. You're so much more than that. You're amazing, super cool, extraordinary, and the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire life. I fucking love you, Jade. You're my girl."

Jade couldn't keep her slef from tearing up. She hugged him back and later that night, she fell asleep in her lovers arms, but when she woke up, he was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Don't freak out._ Jade told herself. _He could be downstairs, or taking a shower, or something. _Yeah, that was it. Dave just woke up before her. That seemed about right. Except that when Jade went to check, he wasn't anywhere in the house. She fel her heart sink and she nearly burst into tears. She ran back up to the bedroom and almost ripped the closet door off it's hinges. _Thank God_. Jade thought, allowing herself to relax. His cloths and suitcase were still there. Dave hadn't left her.

She checked around the penthouse for anything of his that might have been missing. Only his phone and his car keys. Good, she could call him. She took out her phone and dialed Dave's number. She counted each time the phone rung. Everytime her heart would beat a little bit faster and her breathing would get heavier. _He's not going to answer, he won't ans-_

"Hey babe." Dave answered, his voice immediately calming her down. "Oh my god, where are you?" She asked, worried for him. She could hear his chuckle on the other end. "Cool your tits, Harley. I'm just getting new sheets. Our old one's are ruined beyond repair." Jade sighed. "Okay, good. I'm sorry for freaking out. After last night, I thought you had left me. Isn't that funny?" She asked, a wide smile on her face and bit of laughter in her words. Her smile faded when Dave didn't reply. "It's funny, isn't it Dave?" She asked, getting nervous again.

"Yeah... about that..."

Jade's heart stopped. No, this couldn't be happening. Not now. Not seven months before the wedding. Not after last night. Okay, _maybe_ after last night, but even though it was painful and made Jade feel as though she was going to be ripped in half, it was something that she hadn't trusted anyone else to do to her. They were connected in that period of time.

Not to mention that Jade saw a new side of Dave. A side that was more animal than human and something that she never wished to see again, but it was a new side none the less.

"I was going to leave you." Dave's voice snapped her back to reality. She couldn't speak or move, all she could do was sit a listen to what he had to say. "I was going to last night. I put you through too much pain and I couldn't handle myslef if I caused you to feel like that again. I thought you'd be better off without me." Jade still coudn't say anything.

"But I realized that I need you too much. You're my everything, Jade and I love you." Tears began welling up in Jade's eyes. This time, they were tears of joy. "I love you, too, Dave. When do you think you'll be home?" She asked.

He pause for a moment, thinking. "I guess in like twenty, thirty minuets, something like that." Jade nodded and smiled. Suddenly, an idea came to her head. A devious idea that she could regret later on, ut right now, it seemed like a great on to her. "Okay, be home soon. I have a surprise for you."

Dave was slightly confused by this statement. "What the fuck?" HE asked, before it clicked. What the hell was with this girl? "Jade..." He started before he was cut off. "Well, I gotta go Dave. I'll see you soon, bye!" she rushed out right before hanging up.

Dave sighed and shoved his phone into his back pocket. That fucking girl. He knew exactly what she was planning. Sex. What else would it be? What else could 'I have a surprise for you' mean? Under any other circumstances, Dave would have been okay with this, excited for it even, but not now. Not after what happened.

Jade's bruises had been black last night. She normally silky, snowy white skin, had been covered in bumps, red marks, and black blotches. It was Dave's fault. Suddenly, guilt came rushing back to him, filling the pit of his stomach and leadening his heart.

He didn't trust himslef to be gentel. He had never been gentel, not even his first time in highschool. It had been with a girl who was known for being rough and dominating, as well as being the town slut. Even then Dave had dominated her and she couldn't walk properly for a few hours.

As well as all the others after. Jade had been his first virgin, and fro whatever reason, he felt as though he had been his roughest with her. Dave felt as though he had practically ripped her in half, so why would she want it again? Why would she bother putting herself through it again? Didn't she say last night that she would never be truly ready for sex?

But that didn't Dave wouldn't supply her with what she wished for. No, he would do whatever he could to pleasure her, make her squeel and moan, even to hear her scream in pleasure.

NO! Those were the exact thoughts he had had last night and how well did _that_ turn out? Dave would probably be swollowed by gulit his entire life.

His drive home seemed to take far too long. When he finally reached the apartment complex and gotten into their penthouse, he was almost shaking. God, what if he did something worse to her?

Suddenly, felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a set of teeth bite down on his neck. Dave tensed, but he didn't make a sound. He felt a tounge roughly lap up the blood oozing from his neck. The force pushed him to the floor. He landed on his back so hard that it knocked the wind out of him.

He then felt another body crawl over his own and a pair of lips smash to his, teeth clashing. "I'm glad you're home, Dave." Jade said inbetween kisses. Her hand travled down his body and rested on his thigh. She moved down from Daves mouth to his neck and she tugged at his shirt, whinning for him to remove it. Dave obliged and watched her with fascination and she trailed her kisses down his body until she reached the hem of his pants. She then came back up to his lips and started gringding her hips into his own.

She bit him, hard enough to draw blood. She, again, trailed down his torso, but this time instead of kisses, she left bites until Dave's entire upperbody was covered in red marks. She pressed into his hips even more and could feel the tent in his pants. Jade smiled into the kiss and allowed her tounge to explore his mouth. She wasn't good at this part. Actually, she wasn't good at any of it, but that didn't matter. Jade wasa getting back at her fiance for all the pain she went through last night.

This would be fun.

**Okay, so call me weird, but I kind of want to write the Jade and Dave's first time because I just want to write down what I imagine fro it. But, I really want to get you guy's opinion on it. Wouls you like me to change the rating of this story to M and write the sex scene, or do you wan me to keep it T and continue writing about fluffy stuff all the time? It doesn't matter to me either way, it's what you guys want :D Soooooooooo please let me know and thanks for reading.**

**-Jazzlyn**


	13. Chapter 13

_ "Dave," Jade's voice rang out. "What do you think of the fact that I'm a virgin?" She asked, her eyes wide. Dave shrugged. "I don't care. If you didn't want to have sex before this, that's fine, really, it doesn't change who you are." Jade pursed her lips and said "What if I told you it was because I was scared of it?" She finally asked. Dave shrugged again. "Still doesn't make a difference. Your desictions are your own. You'll know when you're ready."_

_Jade should have smiled at this. She should have been happy about his words, but she couldn't bring herself to be. She could tell Dave wanted her, she knew about the longing looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. She knew that the only way to truly please him was to give herself to him. So that's what she intended on doing._

"_Dave," She started, making him look up at her. "I'm ready." Dave raised and eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure you can handle it?"_

handle it? What does that mean? _Jade thought, furrowing her brows the smallest bit. She nodded and walked over to him. He was unpacking his last box from when he had moved in. She stared at his ass as he bent over to grab a pile of cloths. When he straightened, she hugged him from behind and rested her head on in between his shoulder blades. _

"_Please Dave?" She asked. He gave her one more skeptical glance before turning around and slamming his lips to hers. Jade melted into the kiss and smiled. They had kissed tons of times, this was nothing new. _

_Dave's hands reached under her shirt and felt her breast's. Jade squealed, it had really hurt. He then took off her shirt and bra. Jade felt strange, being fully exposed to him. She almost crossed her arms and shyed away from this. This was a bad idea. _

_Dave trailed kisses down her torso. Jade threw her head back and moaned from pleasure. What was he doing now? She yelped as he big down on her stomach and came back up her body with only bits. She big her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He then sucked and bit at her neck, drawing blood and lapping it up. _

_Was this foreplay? Because it was weird and hurt like hell. He glanced down at her legs and unbuttoned her jeans. They fell down around, maing her feel awkward. Jade had never been so exposed before and Dave was still fully clothed. This was weird. Was this really how it work?_

_Dave stuck two of his fingers in her entrance, which was still blocked by her painties. Jade squealed, it felt weird. She reach toward his eyes, taking his sunglasses off. At least she could see his eyes, although she almost regretted it. _

_Those eyes, big and red like rubys, were something different than last time Jade had seen them. They weren't full of love and happiness, instead lust clouded them over and Jade could no longer see any trace of her loved one. Thsi may have been the most frightening part for Jade, not seeing Dave anymore, but a lust filled, sex-driven man fingering her and seening her almost completely exposed._

_The removed her last article of clothing with his teeth and rubbed and played with her clit. Jade wasn't in pleasure. His rough, calloused finger felt like sandpaper and his nails dug into her sensitive clit. She closed her eyes and tried to keep tears from welling up. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. _

_His tongue was inside her now, the flat running against her clit and tip almost inside her entrance. He drove his tongue in quickly, causing Jade to scream in pain. This hurt really, really bad. She needed her fingers into his hair and dug her nails into his scalp. She screamed again as Dave removed his tongue and stuck all three fingers into her entrance, pumping and scissoring them roughly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and felt tears stream down her face. There was no pleasure, only pain. _

_Dave looked up her, with her tear streaked face. He should stop, she wasn't ready, but for whatever reason, he kept going. He drove his finger deeper into her. She wasn't very wet right now. Jade wasn't being pleasured. _

_Instead of that telling Dave that he should stop, he kept going, getting rougher and trying harder to please her. He removed his shirt and pants, so that only his boxers reamined. He grinded his hips into hers, the tent made obvious. _

This isn't so bad..._ Jade thought. _It actually feels kind of good._ Jade let out a small moan when Dave began walking towards their bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. They fell onto the edge of the bed and continued to makeout and grind. Dave stopped and gave her a quick kiss before slipping his boxers off. _

This is it, the worst part. _She thought, bracing herself for what was about to happen._

_Without warning, Dave rammed into her with his entire length inside. Jade screamed. She screamed bloody murder. She dug her nails into his back as he continued to thrust in and out of her, getting rougher each time. Jade knew she was bruising, she felt as if she was getting ripped in half. She screamed again, tearing streaking her face and blurring her visoin. _

_Blood ran down Jade's leg. Her hymain was broken. Dave continued to pound her, harder, faster, rougher. Jade screamed again as his teeth brushed against the skin on her __neck. He bit down all around her neck, drawing blood. The head board of the bed hit the wall over and over again and blood ran down into the sheets. _

_Dave grit his teeth as he reached his climax. He screamed her name was he felt himself release inside her and fall next to her. Jade cried. She cried harder than she ever had before. What had happened, what they had done was too much for her. She couldn't stand it. _

~_End of Flashback~_

Now it was Jade's turn. She left bites and bruises all over Dave torso and ground into him harder. Dave let out a throaty moan and bucked his hips into hers. Jade stopped. Her origanal plan was to put Dave in pain as well, as if to teach him to be more gentel with her, but now he was enjoying it. Jade decided stopping here would be a bigger punishment. She quickly climbed off of him and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Now her couldn't take care of his situation. She smiled to herself. What a devious idea this was and what better way to get back at him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter was just some shenannigains, this one we'll be going back to the **_**actual**_** plot line of the story. Well, it's all the actual plot line but whatever. My point is, I got another idea. Also, this is a three month time skip. I know, I do these time skip things a lot, but shut up. It's my story and I'll do whatever the fuck I want.**

**Please enjoy this chapter C:**

Jade leaned over the toilet, feeling sick to her stomach. She threw up, yet again this morning. It was funny how every morning for the past week she'd been feeling sick before she even had time to eat breakfast or go jogging, or even say good morning to Dave. The first thing she did every morning was rush to the bathroom, puke her guts up, and feel _mostly_ better for the rest of the day.

"Jade, are you alright?" Dave asked from outside the bathroom. Jade didn't answer, she merely threw up again. She coughed and gagged at the flavor left in her mouth.

"Will you get me a glass of water?" She asked, hoping it would help with the vile taste.

"Sure, no problem. I'll be right back." Jade counted his foot steps down the stairs and into the kitchen. She threw up again. What the fuck was going on? She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and groaned. She rested her cheek on the toilet seat and closed her eyes. Sleep sounded good right now, even if it was in the bathroom. Her eyes fluttered closed and began gentley drifting father and father away...

"Jade," Dave's voice quickly forced her to snap awake. She ran over to the door and threw it open. She probably looked crazy with her hair messed up, bags under her eyes, and the smell of bile still lingering onto her breath. "Thanks," She said, forcing a small smile. "Need anything else?" He asked. Jade shook her head, thanked him again and closed the door.

She sat on the floor for a while, sipping her water and trying not to vomit again. Finally, the feeling of naseua faded away. Jade stood up and began getting ready for the day. She tried to push the morning from her mind, but she couldn't help but wonder... oh shit. Why hadn't it occurred to her a week ago? Hiding this from Dave would be difficult. Not that she wouldn't want to share it with him, but she couldn't tell him now. It was _so_ close to their wedding, something like this would just mess things up.

Dave had to remain in the dark about it. She couldn't just tell him yet, and she didn't even know for sure? How could she possibley? It was just a hunch. However, this would have to be tested.

"Dave, I'm going out. Do you want anything?" She called right before she was out the door. "Bring back apple juice." He yelled back from upstairs. Jade smiled and rolled her eyes. She had just gotten a gallon of AJ not even three days ago and Dave had already drank it all.

Her drive to the store was nerve-racking and seemed to take far too long. Her first stop was the supermarket for applejuice and toilet paper, because, for whatever reason, they always needed more toilet paper.

Now to the pharmacy. Oh god, this was terrifing. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Jade walked through out the whole building without finding the item she was looking for. She decided to ask someone. Although embarressing, she _needed_ this and the cashier would see it anyway.

"Excuss me," Jade said, tapping on the shoulder of a middle aged woman stacking boxes. "Do you sell, um..." She hesitated. She felt her cheeks burn and she looked down at her feet, mumbling the rest. "Sweetie, you're going to need to speak up." The woman said in a somewhat agrivated tone. "Um..." The woman raised her eyebrows in expectation

"Pregnacy tests..." She finally mumbled, not even above a whisper. The woman looked at her, as if to lecture her about being irrisponisble and having unprotected sex, as if Jade was sixteen. The woman probably thought she was. "they're in the third isle, second shelf to the right." She then turned and went back to stacking her boxes.

Jade was able to find them, pay for them, and go home. The drive home was far too short. Jade found herslef sitting in the parking lot, just hoping that if she was there for long enough, than this could all be avoided.

She finally found the will to get up and walk out of the car, into their apartment. Dave was sitting on the couch, listen to music on the stereo. "Sup Harley." He greeted. "Hi honey! I got you're applejuice." She replied, giving him a quick kiss and setting the jug down in the kitchen.

"What else did you get?" Dave asked, eyeing the other bags. "Oh um, toilet paper and... feminane stuff." Jade replied. It wasn't really a lie. Pregnacy tests were considered feminane things, weren't they? "Uck, okay, didn't need to know that."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You do realize you were the one who asked, don't you?"

"Whatever. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be out in a minuet."

She ran upstairs and straight into the bathroom.

Waiting for the test to respond was torture. It took maybe three minuets, but to Jade it seemed like three months. She was nervous, hoping, praying that this was just a weird stomach bug, that it would be negitive.

Finally, it was done. It had given her answer. Jade took a moment just staring at it, as if that would change the result. How could this be? This wasn't right. She took another test, just be sure.

The waiting again. It was torture. She kept staring at her other test, wondering how this happened. Was it... a month ago... no, that couldn't be it. Dave he used a condom. It... they...

Done. Jade almost screamed or cried or something. But she couldn't bring herself to. She had wanted this since she was a little girl, but was she ready? Was Dave ready? Did he want this? Either way, it didn't change Jade's results. Jade Harley was pregnet.

_How do I tell Dave?_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Dave, what would you think about having a baby?" Jade asked, sitting on the couch next to him. Dave glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked. She shrugged and cuddled up closer to him. "It was just something I was thinking about." She lied. Dave glanced at her again and shrugged. "I don't want one." He said after a moments pause. Jade perked her head up. What did he just say?

"What?"

Dave shrugged again. "I don't want a kid." Jade tried not to look hurt.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I'd be a very good dad."

"Oh..."

Jade sighed in disappointment. No? He said no? This wouldn't work, this couldn't have happened. How could he have said no? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Dave pulled her closer to him. "But," He began. "If one day you just, like, found out you were pregnant I wouldn't mind." He planted a kiss on top of her head.

Jade looked down into her lap. "Yeah..." She sighed, giving him a quick kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're getting married tomorrow." Jade finally said. It was true, well, technically true. They were going to drive down to the court house and sign the registration forms.

Dave nodded. "Yep." He said, squeezing her shoulder the tiniest bit. Jade giggled and kissed him. Dave kissed back, rougher. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jade opened her mouth enough to allow him in. Dave's tongue dominated her own and felt around inside her mouth. Jade smiled and pulled away. "Nope." She said, a mischievous smile on her face. Dave's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jade just shook her head, her smile growing. "I mean exactly what I said. No." She stood up from the couch and began walking away when Dave's hand reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back down on to the couch. Jade landed on her back, giving a delighted squeal as Dave crawled over her.

Their faces were inches apart and Jade could feel his breath on her. She smiled up at him and he threw off his shades before attacking her neck with kisses and bites. Jade let out a small moan in complaint and pleasure. "Stop, don't do this to me now..." She complained as Dave's hands came up her shirt. He came back up to her face with a little smirk, his perfect ruby eyes glimmering with mischief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said, semi-sarcastically. He grabbed her breast, making her gasp. It was the most fucking satisfying thing Dave had ever heard. He kissed her lips, warm and soft. He planted another kiss and another. Jade smiled and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Even though the kisses were soft and innocent, Dave's hands were doing something else. His fingers were tracing up and down her curves to her hips, giving her goosebumps. Jade let out a content sigh. Dave inserted one of his fingers into her entrance. Some how in those moments of content and happiness, Jade had been do distracted that she didn't notice Dave removing her skirt and panties.

She gasped and pulled at his hair. "I mean it, knock it o- ahh" Her words were cut off by a moan when he inserted another finger, lightly pumping them in and out of her. "Oh, fuck it." she finally said, throwing her shirt off and quickly unclasping her bra.

She slammed her lips to his, licking and biting roughly, making him smile. He dominated her, feeling his tongue inside her mouth and making her give out moans and whimpers. He inserted his third finger. Pumping harder and scissoring them.

Jade squealed in delight. Dave moved down from her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at it. He pumped his fingers harder and harder until she came into his hand. "Oh shit..." Jade said. "Sorry." Dave smiled. "It's fine." He replied.

He glanced up at the clock when his eyes widened in horror. "Fuck." He said, getting up off the couch and running up the stairs. Jade's brow furrowed when she noticed the time as well. Five o'clock. Dave had to get to work. Jade quickly threw on her cloths and ran upstairs to help him get ready.

She found him in their room, changing into his suit. A wide blush intently spread on Jade's face as she turned away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said. Dave laughed. "I don't understand you. You can deal with seeing me naked but just in my underwear is crossing the line?" He asked and laughed again. Jade blushed more. "I'm here to help you so you can get out of here faster." She stuttered out. "Get my red tie for me." He said, buttoning up his shirt.

Jade nodded and ran to the closet, searching for his tie. She found it and helped him tie it. "Thanks babe." He said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Jade smiled and kissed his cheek. "Crash and burn." She replied, patting his shoulder. "By the way, I was wondering if I could come with you tonight?"

Dave glanced back towards the clock. "Will you need to change?" He asked, looking her up and down. Jade shook her head. She was wearing a light blue skirt and a white tank-top. Nothing fancy, but nothing embarrassing either. "Yeah, okay, but we have to leave. Now." Dave said, already slipping his shoes on. Jade nodded and ran back to the closet for a pair of six inch, light blue, heels.

"Are you going to wear your shades?" she asked. Dave face palmed. "Fuck, I forgot." He said, running down the stairs. He found his sunglasses on the floor near the couch. Luckily, they were okay.

They finally arrived at the club at 5:30, just in time. It was empty, of course, except for the bartender and the janitor, as always. "We should go upstairs, it's opening soon." Dave said, wrapping one arm around her waist. They walked into the room and Dave locked the door. Jade tilted her head. "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised how many desperate, drunk women want a piece of the Strider." He said. "I used to get at least five coming around every night, so I started locking the door."

Jade nodded. She wasn't surprised. Dave was incredibly attractive and drunk women did stupid things. She persuaded her pis for a moment, not saying anything.

"Dave, would you love me no matter what?" She asked. It was such a stupid, cliche question, but she had to ask. "Yeah, of course." He replied. Jade nodded.

"I need to tell you something."

Dave's eyes widened under his shades. "Jade, what did you do?" He asked.

Jade looked down at her feet. "I think we should sit down."

They walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. Dave stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath and hesitated. How would she begin? What could she possibly say? "Okay, here goes..." But she paused again. Dave waited, growing impatient. She stared back, hoping to avoid this forever. But she couldn't. She brought it up.

"Dave, I know this is sudden," She paused again, drawing it out. "But, I have to tell you. You deserve to know."

He shook his head slightly. "Jade, what did you do?" He asked, a tone of fear in his words. Jade looked at her feet and bit her lip. "I know I'm beating around the bush, but I'm still trying to find the right words for this. I just don't know what to say."

"O my god, you cheated on me, didn't you?" Dave asked, his voice quivering. Jade shook her head. "No! it isn't that. I would never! No, I... I'm..." She took another shaky breath and tried again.

"I'm pregnant."

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating, I just kept telling myself "Eh, I don't feel like it. I'll do it tomorrow." everyday. For two (or was it three?) weeks. Yeah, I know, I'm a loser. Shut up. But, yeah, we're gonna deal with pregnant Jade for a while. Also, I know I'm horrible at writing lemon scenes, but I _am_ a virgin and I really don't read that many smut fics, sooooooo yeah, that would be why. Also, I'm not a very good writer, I'm still surprised anyone reads this, so I'm incredibly disappointed in this chapter. I'm sorry this hasn't been very good recently. Anyyyyywayyyyyyyy, I hope you enjoyed and reveiws are appreciated.**

**-Jazzlyn**


	16. Chapter 16

Jade waited patiently for Dave's reply. He seemed to just be... staring at her. She stared back, ready to cry. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "Funny, Jade." He said, a smile playing on his lips. Jade's eyes widened. _No_. She thought. _No no no no!_Tears blurred her vision. He could have said something, _anything, else._ But no. _Funny, Jade_. It echoed in her mind, over and over again.

"It's not a joke." She replied, anticipating the rejection. Just waiting for him to yell, scream, and walk out on her. She noticed his fists clench, but his expression was still the same, and his words just as smooth.

"Of course it's a joke, you can't possibly be..." He trailed off when he noticed Jade slowly shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "I knew it." She whispered, trying to wipe away the tears. He wanted to comfort her, he hug her and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He just sat there, watching as she broke down.

Finally, he let out a sigh. "Jade, come here." Dave said, gesturing for her to come closer to him. She scooted closer to him, the tears still obvious in her eyes. He kissed her gently, making her let out a small, relieved sigh.

"You're going to be a great mom." He said when he pulled away. Jade smiled at him, a glimmer in her eyes. "Despite what you believe, I think you'll be a great father." She replied. Dave stayed quiet for a minuet until he shrugged. "I can try." He finally said. Jade gave him a gentle, soft, kiss on the cheek.

It was funny how they had kissed so many times, how they had been together for so long, but nothing meant more to Dave than that one kiss. That simple little kiss on the cheek had so much meaning behind it. He hugged her back, not wanting to let go.

But, eventually, he had to. He slowly unwrapped his arms from her shoulders and stood up. "I should get started." He whispered, walking over to the turntables. Jade nodded and smiled at him. An overwhelmingly happy feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach and spread through her body. She smiled the widest, happiest smile she had ever had in her life.

Hours passed when there was a knock at the door. Jade was sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of water and listening to the music. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea, but the way Dave had mixed and edited the songs was astonishing to her.

She glanced at the door and then back at Dave. He seemed to be deep in concentration, she couldn't interrupt him. She sighed, knowing very well it was another drunk, delusional, woman who wanted to see Dave. She decided to just ignore it. Then the knocking got louder. Finally, after she couldn't stand it any more, she stood up and went to go answer the door.

The girl seemed surprised that it wasn't Dave who had answered the door. "Who the fuck are you?" She asked after she got over the shock. She had a horrible, nasily, voice that made Jade cringe. She furrowed her brows, not exactly happy with this greeting. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Who," The girl said, slowly drawing the word out.

"The fuck," She rocked back on her heels, swishing the liqued in her martini glass around and spilling some onto the floor.

"Are you?" She jabbed her finger into Jade's chest, her long, pointed nails pericing her skin.

She swatted the woman's hand away, before realizing the girl was examining her. She suddenly regretted dressing the way she had. Her skirt barley reached her mid-thigh and her spagetti-strap showed off a little too much cleavage, not to mention her six-inch "hooker heels."

"Oh," The girl said under her breath. Her expression was condesending and rude, making Jade feel the sudden erge to slap her.

"I didn't realize he was into your... type." Her smirk just forced Jade to grow even more irritated. She should have slammed the door right then and there, but she didn't. She just shood there, frozen ing shock and anger, waiting for the next comment.

"I wouldn't have chosen that skirt, hun." She contiued. Jade felt her cheeks go red. She wanted to hide. "W-why not?" She asked, stuttering a bit. The girl simply gave the most sarcasic, cruel smirk Jade had ever seen. "That kind of thing attracts _negative attention._" Jade felt her cheeks burn, as she tired to pull her skirt down.

The girl then looked at her top and shook her head. "Really? You really can't pull that off." Her shirt had hiked up so that a sliver of Jade's stomach was showing. Jade furrowed her brows at this comment. She had always liked her body, with her long, lean legs, flat stomach, and reletivly large breast's. Even though this wasn't something she would wear on a normal basis, she thought she could pull it off.

"Why do you say that?" She finally asked. The girl just pursed her lips and rocked back and forth on her heels. Her drink splashed onto the floor, but she didn't seem to notice. She then leaned in and whispered to Jade "Your muffin top if _so_ obvious. You should just stop trying."

Jade's entire face went red. She pulled down her shirt, hoping that it wouldn't roll up again. _Do I really have a muffin top?_ She asked herself. It wasn't true. Something in her told her, but she couldn't help but wonder. The girl finally looked at her shoes. She pursed her lips, searching for an insult, just one. She was actually surprised that Jade was putting up with it instead of attacking her or slamming the door in her face. A devious smile crept across the girl's lips. She could work with this.

"I must say, I love the shoes, though." She smiled, sweetly. "Actually, I love the whole outfit. It would look so good on me." She looked up, waiting for Jade's reatction. She just looked down, not saying a word. "You just can't pull it off. But that's fine, some guys like girls that have more meat than a rib-eye steak."

That was it. Something broke inside of Jade. Her anger bubbled up, slowly eating away at her. As the girl was turning away. She tackled her to the ground. The girl screamed as Jade pulled at her hair, tearing out her extentions. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. Jade had her pinned. Jade ripped out a handful of hair, and something told her those weren't extentions.

The girls screamed in pain as Jade slapped her hard enough to leave a red mark. She grabbed at Jade, digging her nails into Jade's skin. Jade easily ignored it and slapped her again. That was when Dave came out. "What the fuck?" He asked, mostly to himself.

He tried to pull Jade off the girl, but she wouldn't budge. He was finally able to pulled her up. She kicked and screamed "Let go! Just let me kill her!"

"Jade, calm down! Jesus christ!"

The girl picked herself up off the ground, her hair was a mess, the strap on her shirt had fallen down, and a stream of blood was running from her nose. When Dave had managed to get Jade into the room, he walked over to the girl to apologize.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"Do I look motherfucking okay!? Who the hell is that girl? Some skank from the bar?" Dave couldn't help but get mad. She was talking about his fiance after all.

"No, that's my pregnant wife." He said in a defensive tone. It was pratically true, they were going to sign the regestration forms tomorrow. The girls eyes widened in shock. They then went to a smugness that Dave wanted to slap off her. "Not for long." She said and walked away. Dave watched her go, wondering what she could have meant.

He then went back into the room. Jade was curled up on the couch, crying. He sighed and ade his way over to her. "Jade, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked, sounding more tired than upset. She just shook her head and shrugged. She sniffed and wiped away a few tears. "You should've heard what she said to me."

"You should've heard what she said about you." Dave mumbled. "No, I don't blame you for attacking her. She was a bitch. But you're_ pregnant._" Jade nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I coudn't just do nothing."

"I know, I totally get that. She didn't hit you, did she?"

Jade shook her head, looking somewhat proud. "Then the baby should be fine." He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to get back to work, the playlist should be ending soon." Jade nodded. He gave her a quick, firm kiss and a quiet "I love you" before standing up and walking back to the turntables.

"I love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

**TRIGGER WARNING! It slight and softcore, but there will be hints of sexual harassment. I realize that this is NOT a laughing matter nor is it something to take lightly! If you think this will offened you, I would skip this chapter. Also, please tell me if my tone didn't seem serious enough, because I really don't want to seem like I'm joking or don't think it's a big deal.** **Please enjoy.**

Jade wrapped her legs around Dave's waist, rocking back and forth as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Her skirt was thrown somewhere across the room and her shirt had lifted so that her stomach and the wire on her bra was exposed. They were laying on the couch, Jade on her back and Dave on top of her. She moaned deeply when Dave stopped. "I should get back." He said, giving her an apologetic look. His shades had been cast aside and the top half of his shirt was unbuttoned.

Jade sighed in disappointment. It was currently two in the morning and they were still at the club. Dave had been given and exceptionaly long shift that night. He sat up and began buttoning up his shirt again. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him, a pinkish tinge on her cheeks. He stood up and put his shades back on. He then gave her a small kiss and walked back to the turntables. Jade sighed again, rolled down her shirt and slipped her skirt back on.

She walked down to the bar to get another glass of water and maybe something to eat. Even at this late hour, it was still incredibley crowded. She had to push and shove her way to the bar and there seemed to be a bit of a line.

She felt a hand brush across her ass. Jade shuttered and whipped her head around. There was a tall, lanky boy of what could be no more than eighteen standing behind her. She furrowed her brows. Didn't this bar not let anyone over 21 in? The boy just kept staring at her. His smirk was cocky and his eyes seemed to locked on her breasts. She wanted to turn around and pretend she never saw anything. But she couldn't.

She just stared back until he made his way over. Jade gulped and tried to turn around before he caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him. His breath had no hint of alcohol and his eyes seemed fully alert and aware. "Hey sexy," He said, his voice filled with a seductive tone.

Jade's eyes widened as she tried to brake free of his grasp. "I-i'm very flattered, but I'm not..." She tried to stutter out, but the words got caught in her throat. The boy's smile just grew bigger. "You wanna come back to my place?" He asked, with his disgustingly seductive voice. Jade shook her head repeatedly. "No th-thanks, I'm here with my fiance." She said, hopeing he would go away.

His free arm reached around Jade's torso and grabbed her ass. She let out a little squeak and tried to push him away. "Are you playing hard to get?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. She squeaked again and squinted her eyes shut. "Please let go of me." She said in a weak, scared voice. He tilted her chin up with his index finger and thumb. His hands were big and calloused like Dave's, but his skin was cold. Instead of being gentle with her, as Dave always had, the boy had been rough and used force to make her lift her chin.

"Hows about I by you a drink?" He asked. Jade just shook her head again. "I'm can't. I'm pregnant." she replied. A look of shock passed through his eyes for a moment but then returned to the cockiness. "With a body like yours? I mean, hot damn! That ass girl." He squeezed it, making her jump. "Please, let go of me." Jade replied, squirming out of his grip.

He slammed his lips to hers. Jade's eyes widened as she began freaking out, trying to push him away. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth. It was fat, slimey and cold, unlike Dave's. The thought of Dave instantly made her feel guilty. _How could you? _She told herself. _You're engaged to Dave, carrying his baby, and you're kissing another man!?_ She felt white hot tears run down her face as the man's cold, rough hands began slithering up her body.

They came under her shirt and cupped her breast's. Jade wanted to scream and push him away, but she couldn't. He was much stronger than her. She lifted her knee and shoved it into his groin as hard as she could, forceimg him to gasp and fall to his knees. "Bitch!" He squeaked out, his voice an octive higher than it was before. Jade just stared at him with tear filled vision. She tried to run away, but her body wouldn't let her move. He got up with what seemed like enormus effort and grabbed her wrist, glaring this time.

"You are in for it now, bitch." He said through clenched teeth. He looked around the club until he zeroed in on the one place he was looking for. The door. He tugged Jade along, ignoring her protest. That was when she screamed bloody murder. Several people stared at them and the bar tender came over.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" She asked, a stern look on her face. She wasn't the most intimidating looking person, but the sterness in her words make the boy flinch. "I don't know." He said as casually as he could. "I was just taking my girlfriend home. She must've had too much to drink because she didn't eve recignize me."

The woman stared at him and looked back at Jade. "She's your girlfriend?" She asked skeptically. The boy nodded, sure he had convinced her. Jade shook her head over and over again. The woman smirked. "What a load of horse shit."

They were both taken aback by this comment. The boy was the first to speak. "What the hell? It's true!" He said, quickly losing his confidence. "Oh really?" The woman asked. She glanced at Jade before continuing. "Then what's her name?"

The boy hesitated. What the fuck was her name? He supposed that he could just make it up. "J." He finally said. The bartender rolled her eyes. "So close." She said. She turned back to Jade. "I am so sorry for this trouble Mrs. Strider. I'll make sure he leaves." She smiled at Jade before turning back to the boy.

Jade didn't wait to hear the rest. She ran back up to Dave's room, hoping, praying that his shift was over. No. He was still working the turntables.

For another thirty minuets, Jade stayed huddled in the room. She refused to go without Dave. Even though she was very lucky, she felt dirty. Someone else's lips had been on hers,someone else's tounge had felt inside her mouth, and someone else's hands had touched her skin. She didn't want to know what the boy would've done to her. She refused to think about.

Then Dave's shift was over. As he made his way over to her, Jade jumped into his arms, sobbing on his shirt. "I'm sorry" was all she said, over and over again. Dave hugged her tight, not caring way she was crying, just wanting to make her feel better. He kissed the top of her head.

Jade finally calmed down. She stared up at him with her big, glimmering green eyes. It was the most beautiful green Dave had ever seen. "I'm sorry," Jade whispered again. "What are you sorry for?"

Jade almost cried again. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered. "I kissed someone." She said. Dave almost laughed. Sure, kissing someone else qualified as cheating, but everyone made mistakes and she seemed far to guilty about something that wasn't a big deal. He waited for her to continue.

"I kissed a boy at the bar. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He touched me and made me kiss him. I didn't like it." She sounded like a four year old. It was pathetic. Dave's eyes widened. "Who!?" He demanded. Jade shrugged. "He was just a boy at the bar. I didn't know him."

Dave took a deep breath and hugged her close. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault." He said. She hugged him back, enjoying the warmth of his body close to her own.


	18. Chapter 18

_Monday_

"Jade, wouldn't have been wiser to go wedding dress shopping _earlier_?" Rose asked, standing outside of the dressing room. "Well, yes," Jade's voice began from the other side of the door. "But I didn't know how much I'd be showing at this point." Her baby bump hadn't gotten much bigger in the past three months, But now, a week before the wedding, she couldn't help but notice it every time she passed a mirror.

Jade stepped out of the changing room. Rose looked her up and down, her purple eyes searching for flaws. Finding nothing, she finally gave a nod of approval. "It's beautiful." She said, smiling. Jade stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was completely straight with two thin straps to hold it up and a robin egg blue ribbon going across the mid section like a belt. Jade tilted her head at her reflection. No.

She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall. "We've been here for hours and I still can't find a dress that's even remotely close to what I want." She complained. Rose pursed her lips, thinking. "Honestly, I think that one is the best yet." She replied. She walked over to jade, her heels clacking against the marble floor. "I know, but," Jade paused, laying her hand lightly on her stomach. "It's too obvious."

She stared at her stomach in the mirror. To any one else, her bump looked like nothing, but to Jade it was the most horrific thing imaginable. Rose rolled her eyes and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing." She said firmly. "Don't worry about it. No one will be able to tell." She smiled slightly as the panic in Jade's eyes slowly left.

"I still don't know, I'll just try one more."

"No rush."

Several minuets later, Jade came out again in the most gorgeous dress Rose had ever seen. The skirt was puffy and bunched up, the top was a halter with the exact same texture as the skirt. It clinged to her chest and top of her stomach and skirt completely hid her baby bump. It looked as beautiful as one of Kanaya's dresses.

Rose gasped quietly. "How does it look?" Jade asked with a nervous undertone. "It's gorgeous." Rose said, a big smile on her face. Jade smiled back and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped. "It's perfect." She said, her smile growing.

"How much is it?" Rose asked, making Jade's smile grow even more. "I found it on a clearance rack. It's only about $200." Rose nodded. "Great. Now we have a veil and shoes to shop for."

"Don't forget jewelry."

_Tuesday_

Jade layed on the couch, wrapped in Dave's arms. They were watching some TV show, but She didn't really care about it. She snuggled closer to him, giving him a small kiss on the jaw. He kissed her cheek back. She giggled and kissed his forehead. Taking it as a personal challenge, Dave kissed her on her lips. Jade kissed him twice. He slammed his lips to hers, teeth clashing. Jade squealed in delight and kissed back.

Their lips moved in sync with one and other. Dave licked her bottom lip, but Jade teased him. She didn't let him in. Dave growled in frustration. He grabbed her breast, forcing her to gasp and mewl. He took the opportunity to push his tongue past her lips. Jade moaned and climbed into Dave's lap. He moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking at the crook.

"Dave..." She moaned, rolling her hips against his thigh. He smirked and move down to her collar bone. Jade threw her head back and moaned again. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled at it. He slowly pulled away, giving her one last kiss on her neck.

She looked at him, somewhat annoyed, somewhat amused. "You need to stop doing that." He took fake offense to that, backing away and putting his hand to his heart. "Why Jade, whatever could you mean?" His tone was thick with sarcasm. Jade just threw him a sarcastic smile and shook her head.

He kissed her again, licking and biting her lip and grinding his hips against hers. She let out a soft moan before he pulled away. "That!" Jade shouted. Dave just shrugged. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. "Getting me all fired up and then just stopping before... I don't know, _something_ happens." Dave chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and said, "You know I'd pleasure you any day, any time. You just have to tell me."

"I don't know whether to be happy or creeped out." He chuckled again and hugged her close. "I guess a little bit of both."

_Thursday_

She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. _Breath_ she told herself. She took several deep breaths, focusing on the cold, fresh air traveling through her instead of the dreadful feeling deep in her stomach. She felt herself clinging to the toilet again, trying her very best to refrain from throwing up again.

"Rose?" Kanaya's voice rang from the other side of the door. Rose's eyes glanced over to it, afraid that if she spoke, she wouldn't be able to help vomiting again. "Jade's here." Rose's face lit up. Jade would know what to do in this situation. "Let her in." She managed to choke out before she threw up again. She watched as the handle slowly turned and Jade stepped in.

Honestly, She looked like a mess. Her long, dark hair was ruffled and messy and er cloths were on either inside out or backwards. She wasn't wearing her glasses, as if she was in a big hurry and forgot about them, and she looked guilty about something. Roses guess? Jade had just finished the most passionate sex of her life when she called and she ran out the door without a second thought.

Nonetheless, Jade managed to flash Rose a wide smile and a quick hug. She was holding a plastic bag with some pharmacies name written on it. "I brought what you wanted," She whispered, pulling a pregnancy test out of the bag. Rose let out a sigh of relief and took it from her. "Thank-you so much. I know you're busy, so it was very generous of you to do this for me." Jade just shrugged and smiled. "It's not a problem, but um..." Her voice trailed off and she seemed to be avoiding Roses gaze.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um what?" Jade's cheeks turned pink and she leaned over to whisper, "How exactly does something like this happen?" Rose just sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't have the slightest clue. However, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Would you mind...?" Her gaze turned to the door and she nodded her head towards it.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! I'll be right out here!" Jade said and rushed out.

Several minuets later, she was called back in. Rose was wearing a relived smile. "Negative." She said.

Jade let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her. "So do you think it's just a weird stomach bug or something?" Rose shrugged. "Most likely, however it's been going on and off for weeks. I suppose I'll have to see a doctor..." He voice trailed off as she seem to get lost in thought.

"But it doesn't matter." She finally said. "Thank-you again. I'm sorry to tear you away from your sexual actions." Jade's face immediately went red. "H-how did you...?" Rose almost rolled her eyes. It was far too obvious, but nonetheless, she but her index finger to her lips and said "It's a secret."

_Wedding (Saturday)_

_Oh god_ Jade thought. _Oh God, oh god, oh god. _She was seriously freaking out. Yet, at the same time, she was so incredible happy. It was hours before the wedding and at the moment, she was getting her hair done. Kanaya had offered to help her with it for free.

The thing about Kanaya were her dresses. She made the most beautiful dresses imaginable. She had her own boutique which was known across the state fro her amazing garments. She had even modified Jade's already gorgeous wedding dress to be 1000x better.

What people didn't know, was that she was amazing with hair. She cut and styled both her own and Rose's, which Jade had always thought were both beautiful.

At the moment, she was washing and trimming Jade's thick mess of hair to make it more manageable. She kept trying to create small talk to keep Jade calm, but it wasn't working. Every topic always led it's way back to the wedding.

"So Rose is feeling better."

"Oh, great. She's my maid of honor."

"Right yes, I know. She very honored as well. How was you bachlorette party, by the way? I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it."

"Um, fine. It was fun, actually, but probably nothing compared to the reception I have planned."

"Yes I'm sure that will be wonderful, and such a nice day for it to be outdoors. It's warm and the sky is completely clear. It's perfect day."

"It really is. I'm getting married! But, o god, what if it rains? Then we'd have to shorten the reception..."

"Yes, but you can always go inside. Don't you have the entire country club booked, not just the green? I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"I guess you're right. Oh, Kanaya, I'm so nervous"

And so on. At this point, Kanaya was contemplating giving up and letting Jade's mind wander, but what kind of friend would she be if she did that? She finished blow drying Jade's hair and began curling it. Her hair was so much tamer and clean looking now. Kanaya took a minuet to admire her work.

Now half her hair was curled. Almost there.

**Okay, this took faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaar too long. Welp, here we go. Another chapter done. Please don't expect updates anytime soon, I'm really busy now so my next update probably won't be for three or four weeks :/ I'M SORRY! I am legitimately sorry, I really am, but there is literally _nothing_ I can do about it. I tried not to end on too big of a cliffhanger.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This came out A LOT earlier than I thought it would and I'm soooooo happy about it! ::::D So here you guys go (PS: There is smut in this chapter, so if you don't think you can handle it, don't read it.)**

Jade took a deep breath. Her dress was fabulous, her hair and makeup were gorgeous, and her bouquet was perfect. Everything was perfect. She was marrying the man of her dreams in the place she'd been fantasizing about since she was little, so why was she so nervous? Most brides had second thoughts, such as _am I making the right choice? _right before their wedding, but that wasn't the case, neither was it because she thought Dave was having second thoughts. She knew he was as confident as ever, so why was it that Jade was beginning to feel weird about the whole thing? They were already technically married, this was just a ceremony, right? She shouldn't feel nervous or awkward, right?

But it didn't matter how she _should've _felt, it just matter how she _did_ feel, and this feeling wasn't good. As more time passed, the more freaked out Jade felt. She watched as Rose, the maid of honor, entered first. _One more minuet_ she told herself _breath_. Finally, she entered.

Her face almost fell when she noticed Dave wearing his aviators. She knew that he wore them because of his eye color, but Jade didn't care. If anything, she found him even _more_ attractive when he didn't wear his sunglasses. But she smiled anyway, slowly making her way to the alter. She watched as his mouth opened the tiniest bit, only to be quickly shut again. She felt her cheeks burn as she finally stepped in front of the alter.

"You look gorgeous." Dave whispered, letting his eyes wander up and down her body.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Strider, but take those ridiculous shades off." She reached for his sunglasses, when he swatted her hand away.

"Not now, the priest is here. Later, okay? When it's just close friends and family."

Jade scowled at him, but eventually just sighed and nodded her head. "Promise?" She asked, her big green eyes wide. Dave smirked and nodded his head.

"Promise."

The reception was the best time of Jade's life. She and Dave danced until midnight, not caring when people left or when others got bored, all they cared about was each other. This was their night. Eventually, it was just them, John, Rose, Kanaya, Dave's brother Dirk, and his boyfriend, Jake. Jade was actually quite intimidated by Dirk. He was so much taller and more muscular than Dave. It seemed he didn't want to talk to Jade, due to the way he would only give her one worded answers and how he seemed to be uninterested in what she was saying.

"Don't let him freak you out," Jake had reassured her. "He does that to everyone. It's just his personality."

Jade still couldn't help but feel awkward talking to him and tried to avoid any conversations with him.

Dave didn't seem to want to speak with his brother, either. It seemed somewhat rude to Jade though. His brother had flown all the way out from Texas to see him, he should at least spend some time with him.

When Jade had confronted him about it, she got this.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk to him."

"Not in the mood? Dave, that's your _brother_! When will you get another chance to talk to him?"

"He has a phone."

At that point, Jade had dropped it. She figured she couldn't talk him into to it, so she wouldn't try. Tonight was supposed to be happy after all. Of course, they only had the club rented until one and it was getting close to it.

By the time Rose and Kanaya, the last two, had left they decided to just go home. Neither of them were tired. They danced again, right in the middle of the living room. There wasn't any music this time. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional thump on the soft carpet and the sound of the others breathing.

There weren't any cloths, either. Jade's perfect dress had been discarded into a heaping mess in the corner of the room, along with Dave's suit and aviators. All that was left now was underwear, which was quickly being discarded around the room.

There was a faint scent of alcohol on Dave's breath. Jade remembered seeing him drink wine. A little. Than a lot. Than an entire bottle. Was he drunk? He didn't seem drunk. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of Dave's fingers slipping in and out of her, siccoring. It clouding her mind with lust.

She dug her nails into his back as she gave yelps and whimpers of pleasure. Her hand reached down to remove his underwear when she felt her head spinning from the pleasure. Dave's tongue was exploring inside her as he sucked and bit at her clit and licked inside her.

He didn't eat her out very often. Mostly he used his fingers to pleasure her, so getting both was almost intoxicating. She threw her head back and moaned out his name, making him smirk and lick faster.

"St-stop teasing." She moaned. She almost wished she hadn't when Dave completely stopped. She watched at he smirked and stood up, beginning to walk away. Jaded whined, propping herself up on her elbows. "Where are you going?" She complained, sounding so needy she almost cringed. Dave barley looked over his shoulder, but Jade could see the smirk clearly on his face, that cocky bastard.

"You told me to stop." He said. Jade's jaw almost dropped. She had never been able to understand how Dave could manage to get himself worked up and just stop like he didn't give a shit. She knew he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. His bulge was clear as day and, _o god_, so much bigger than it was last time.

"You know that's not what I meant." Her tone was so whiny, she couldn't stand it. Dave's smirk grew as he faced her. "What do I have to do?"

Before she could fully comprehend what was going on, Dave was on top of her again, grinding hard into her, so much so that she could feel his bulge poking at her entrance through his boxers. Jade let out a gasp, unable to put her pure bliss into words.

"Beg," Dave whispered.

It took Jade a minuet to figure out what he meant. When she finally did, she groaned. "Really?" She asked. That arrogant smirk he was wearing was all the answer she needed as an answer. But she wouldn't do it. Not yet, at least.

She felt Dave's tongue inside her again. She was so close, so ready. She needed him inside her. "Please," Jade choked out. "Please, please, _please_." Dave removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. "Please what? I can't read minds."

Jade almost scream, but she didn't. She begged. "Please. I want you inside me. Now. All of you." Dave's smirk grew wider. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She almost scowled at him.

She soon felt Dave ramming into her, full force. Each time he would pull almost all the way out before ramming back into her again. Jade squeaked and moaned. "_More_." She wasn't sure if he heard her at first, but he must have because he was going faster, harder, _so much better._

Jade screamed out his name, over and over again as she had the most powerful orgasm of her life. But Dave was still going. He felt himself begining to slip over the edge, however, as he thrusted into her faster. Finally, a white bliss washed over him as he called out Jade's name and released inside of her.

They lay next to each other, panting and exhausted. Jade snuggled into his arms. She loved him. She loved him so fucking much that it hurt, that if he was away for to long, she couldn't handle it. She needed him so much and she could never picture her life without him.

**Yay! I'm so glad I got this finished! Okay, I know, I need to stop trying to write smut. I really, really suck at it, but what couple _doesn't_ bang after their wedding? A guess a few, but still! I tried, but again, I'm a virgin so I have NO first hand knowledge about this stuff. I only know what I know from reading and some of my friends. But anyway, thanks for reading this bullshittery and I heart all of your faces :::;D**


End file.
